The Haunted
by Iniysa
Summary: Alan is trapped in the middle of a forest, sick, cold and not alone... COMPLETE!
1. The Hospital

Haunted

By: Lauren Freeman

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the TV show or movie: Thunderbirds! I am making no money off of this. Everything else is mine.

Note: I currently do not have a beta for this, any volunteers? Also, I am writing this as I go, so I can not tell you how long it will be before I post each chapter though I can tell you that I am finished with the second chapter and halfway through the third. I will post the second one soon, I just need to work on a few things first. :) - Lauren

Chapter One: The Hospital

Black, pitch black, Alan turned around in circles not just a little nervus, sure he had gotten himself into this situation but that did not make it any less scary. The forest at the edge of Wharton Academy had always seemed dark and dreary. No one even went in to the woods, whispers and rumors about people going in and never returning, ghost stories kept students and teachers alike well away from the darkness. Naturally when the dare came to go into the forest at midnight, Alan had jumped on it. He had never been afraid of the forest not really believing the rumors, so the 'haunted' forest had become his sanctuary. When he was angry, stressed or just needed to get away a walk in the forest had always assured him privacy.

Now however he was lost, the dare required him to walk for ten minutes straight then stay where he was for another ten in the middle of the night. Then and only then was he to return, only after ten minutes of walking and sitting in the middle of the forest, he had lost track of which way he had come from. He walked for twenty minutes and could still see no sign of the bright lights of the school. The forest was unusually silent, no crickets chirped, birds were either standing still or had flown far away. Cut's and scrapes covered Alan's hands, arms, legs and face from hitting hundreds of unseen branches. He could feel blood running down his face, taste the bitterness of it on his dry lips.

With a sigh Alan kept walking hoping that he was going in the right direction and hoping that he could find a small clearing where he could see the sky and maybe find his way by the stars. Alan grinned as he stepped into his clearing, the grin however turned upside down at the sight of black clouds moving rapidly across the sky. No star was visible, the moon disappeared, and what little light Alan had seen in the small clearing disappeared immediately. A chill ran up his spin as the feeling of being watched washed over him.

"Hello?" Alan called, no one answered. The thought of wild animals jumped to mind and not for the first time this night, he wished for a flashlight, cell phone or even his wrist-com foolishly laying on his bed. The aspects of the dare however did not allow any help, and Alan, being Alan took off even his secret help. A growl behind him had him spinning around before he began to run in the opposite direction. Alan did not know how long he ran or even in what direction. All he knew was that he hoped he lost the animal being he no longer heard anything following him. Gasping for breath Alan walked into another clearing, lightning flashed brightly across the sky.

Alan turned in a circle wondering where he should go to find shelter before the storm got to him. Another flash of lightning struck close to him causing Alan to jump, this time thunder rolled loudly above. He didn't have much time. Another flash and Alan thought he saw something to the left. He turned towards it and waited for lightning to stick again so that he could see it, he didn't have to wait long. A three story building stood only a hundred or so feet in front of him. No lights were on and in the brief millisecond that he saw it, he was able to confirm that it was abandoned. Lightning struck again and Alan got a better look, the whole thing gave him the creeps, but the first raindrop fell upon his head and he knew he had no choice but to find a way inside if he wanted to stay dry.

The door was open. Windows lined the walls and the now almost constant flashes of lightning let him know what he was looking at. A strong very cold wind blew in and Alan shivered. The first thing Alan noticed was the beds, it looked like a prison dormitory, white beds lining the large open room, little bedside tables beside each bed. All empty. Walking through the room, he noticed a cabinet with a red cross on it. A hospital then, he decided; an abandoned hospital. Another shiver ran down Alan's spine and once again it had nothing to do with the sudden cold. The feeling of being watched came again and Alan spun around, there was nothing there. It was a different feeling then in the woods, this time it was a feeling of being watched by a person.

"Hello?" Alan called again. The results were the same. Shrugging and wanting away from the feeling he began to explore. It did not take him very long to find the stairs. Going up carefully he sighed in relief as the stairs seemed to be strong. The second floor, was much like the first only it was divided into two sections, one had walls covered in balloons and the other looked like a nursery. The third floor looked to be where they did operations and other things of that nature. Alan frowned, instruments lay beside beds, three beds on the second floor and cup half filed with water beside beds, straws sticking out of each.

Alan examined a Gurney and the hair on his arms stuck up. Dried blood splattered on the sheet, the next Gurney had the same. It was almost as if the whole hospital had abandoned the place in a hurry. They had not even bothered to clean up after getting the patients out. The feeling of being watched came again and Alan was quick to leave, he did not like this area at all. He did not like the entire building for that matrer, it gave him the creeps. A very loud boom came from outside, thunder rolled over the building making it shake. Alan suddenly felt very tired, a huge yawn escaped from him, but he did not want to sleep here, he did not want to be here any longer then he had to. Another yawn escaped and his eyes began to droop, Alan looked longingly at all the beds, on the second floor, as far dawn as he had made it. Finally after a minute he walked over to a closet and opened it to find stacks of clean linen, or as clean as they could be for something that had been in a closet for who knows how long. Alan grabbed a bottom sheet, top sheet, pillow case and three blankets. They all smelled like moth balls but he was beyond caring.

Walking by a desk, Alan stopped and noticed a day calender. November 10th, 1957. Alan just stood there starring for a full minute not believing that this place had been empty and not cleaned for this long. Did anyone even know that this place was back here? And more importantly where was 'here?' Alan walked bewilderedly over to a bed next to the desk that he hoped was the place where the nurses or something slept. He stripped it of it's old sheets and put on his own before falling into the bed, covering himself up he almost immediately fell asleep.

Fermat was now officially frantic. He knew about the dare, he had even warned Alan that is wasn't a good idea to do in the middle of the night. But Alan, being Alan had not paid much attention and after spending almost a year of being good, studying and playing by all the rules since becoming a Thunderbird, Fermat knew he needed to let go of some steam before they were due to go back home for there last Spring Break in two weeks. Fermat secretly watched as Alan walked over to the woods, ten other boy's stood back a little from the entrance. Fermat could hear their laughter and half expected a teacher to catch them. Then Alan disappeared. Fermat looked at his watch watching the minutes tick past in an agonizingly slow pace. Ten minutes turned to twenty, twenty to thirty, and it was time for Alan to pop back out of the woods. He didn't. As more time passed the boy's laughter seemed to subdue. A large flash caught there eyes as they watched the moon be replaced by a thunderstorm. It began to rain.

The temp suddenly dropped, and as the first snowflake touched Fermat's nose, he knew his best friend was in trouble. It seemed that so did the other boy's as they somehow beat Fermat in doors where they ran up to there dorm master, who was also there Math teacher.

"Professor Stine!" The group looked panicked and in deed they were.

"Oh this is all my fault, it was my idea." Tim Mantids, a tall langley boy with blond hair and brown eyes, moaned.

"What's wrong, boys? What happened?" Professor Stine asked, eyes wide.

"A dare gone wrong, we dared Alan to go into the woods, that was hours ago, he never came back out!" Jared Tren, a rather large boy panted after running all the way to their dorm. Stines eyes grew wider as a look of fear crossed his face. He looked out of the window At the blizzard suddenly raging outside.

"Oh God." Stine breathed. Boy's get to your rooms right now, I will alert the headmaster and get a search started.

"But...!" The boy's chores, only to be stopped by Stines hand.

"You boy's have done enough for the night. We will find him, your rooms, now." The boy's reluctantly walked back to there room, Fermat however ran. Slamming his door shut, Fermat locked it and ran over to his and Alan's laptop, turned it on and typed in the emergency code he had been given in case of an emergency. Jeff Tracy's face appeared on the screen, he looked as if he had run a far distance to get to the computer.

"Fermat, what's wrong?" Jeff asked out of breath confirming Fermat's thoughts.

"A-A-Alan's missing in the wo-wo- forest and a blizzard just hit!" Fermat stated frantically.

"Does he have his watch on?" Jeff frowned, already turning on the tracking on the watch.

"N-n-no! It's on his be-be-bed!" Fermat cried. "Oh I should have gone w-w-with him, or made him s-s-stay o-o-or something!" Fermat cried. Jeff stopped his tracking at confirming Alan's watch was in fact in his dorm room.

"A blizzard but it's..." Jeff seemed to just catch this.

"I k-k-know! It's been so war-war- hot, and the weather man didn't say anything about t-t-this, but it's here and Alan in s-s-shorts and a sl-sl-leeveless shirt, lost in the middle of the han-han-scary forest during a blizzard!"


	2. Dream

A/N: I am sorry this took so long, I have been trying to get this up for a long while now but hasn't been letting me in for some reason. As I am writing this, I am still not in and am writing the site for help. I really did not mean to make you all wait. Anyways here is the next chapter! Thank you all for the reviews!

Chapter Two: The Dream Begin

_Alan coughed and noticed blood come up and splatter over his plain white hospital gown. He was sick, very sick and they did not know what was wrong with him._

"_He's more then likely going to die here, poor thing." Nurse Able gave him a small smile as she talked to another nurse coming in for her shift. _

"_Where is his family?" The new nurse asked, tears coming to her eyes. _

"_He has none...orphan." _

Alan woke up with a jerk, a look of panic on his face as he looked around the same place that was in his short yet impressionable dream. Only the room was much brighter and the paint on the wall had looked fresh. Shaking his head Alan sat up and groaned. His whole body was sore, he wasn't sure if he was sick or if the events of the dark stormy night before had gotten to him. Alan shivered in the sever cold, and looked out of the window at complete white. Alan frowned, got up and walked to get a better look at the window. Snow, massive amounts of snow covered everything, it looked like a blizzard had come in, but that made no since. It was only April, it was supposed to be getting hotter, summer would be arriving soon. Alan wrapped his three white blankets around his bloody cut up, bare arms. He had been wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts and was now officially freezing.

Alan walked over to one of the many old fashion medicine cabinet and looked around at all the bottles knowing that his wounds needed to be cleaned unless he wanted them to get infected. All he found was iodine and alcohol. He grabbed both along with some cotton balls and bandages. Sitting down at the desk, Alan began the slow painful process of cleaning himself up and disinfecting his wounds. He had finished his arms and legs when his bladder which had been full when he woke up; began to protest at the lack of emptiness.

Getting up, Alan began to search for the restroom, he found it next to the closet. He finished up his business and walked up to the mirror and gasped. His face looked worse then his arms and legs combined. Alan quickly washed his hands before going to grab the cleaning supplies, when he got out of this he was going to look horrible. Dark black bruises, that Alan knew would only look worse before the looked better covered large areas all over his body including his right cheek. Place hundreds of cuts, some already infected on top of them and beyond and Alan looked kind of scary.

He finished cleaning himself up as much as he could before deciding that if he was going to try and make it back to school in the snow he would need to find clothes, and since the hospital seemed to be abandoned in a hurry there was bound to be some clothes somewhere. Alan walked out of the restroom, only to be hit by a wave of dizziness which in turn caused nausea. The room was spinning rapidly and Alan held onto the doorframe with all the strength he had. Then as sudden as it had started it stopped. Alan slid to the floor gasping and trying to keep dinner from the night before from coming up. He sat on the floor for a good thirty minutes shivering, before he finally found the strength to stand again. Slowly he began to walk through the room opening dressers, only one dresser had any clothes in it, a sweater and sweat pants , both very ragged looking lay inside. Alan quickly put them on over his own clothes before heading for the closet and putting on several extra large clean mothball smelling hospital gowns.

Alan walked very slowly down to the first floor and across the long room to open the front door. All he could do was gasp as he stared at the wall of snow blocking his exit. A shiver ran down his spine again this one having nothing to do with the cold. He could have swore upon looking out of the window from upstairs that the door had not been blocked. The windows! Before Alan could turn around however he noticed how dark it was down here. Turning Alan gasped, the windows that he had stared out of only minutes ago were now also covered in snow. If he was to escape from here is would not be from down here. Alan hurried up the stairs again and looked out of the window from the second floor. To his utter confusing and horror, upon looking down he saw the door and windows all standing open, not covered in snow. Alan ran down the stairs but all he saw was blackness. It made no since and the thought that he was trapped in here was enough to make him panic. The longer he stayer the more he wanted to leave.

Alan was about to turn around and go back up the steps when he heard something above him move. Alan froze as he listened to what sounded like beds moving around, scraping the floor in an almost nails on a chalkboard sound. The room went silent and Alan suddenly wasn't sure he wanted to leave the darkness and see what had moved in the room he had just left. The feeling of being watched returned and Alan scrambled up the stairs into the children's room he had slept in, it looked the same. Alan looked closely around him but did not see anything, with a tired sigh, Alan felt heat wash over him and suddenly all the clothes he was wearing was unbearably warm. Alan stripped off his clothes until he was in nothing but his boxers, feeling exposed Alan grabbed two hospital gowns, put one on backwards then the other forwards so that he was at least wearing something. Feeling sleepy again Alan walked over to his bed only to finally find what had been changed. This was not the bed he had slept in the night before.

The sheets were dirty, they did not smell like mothballs and there were drops of blood on it. On the top of the right bed post was the name Alex was carved jaggedly. The thought that he had been dirty (still was) and was bleeding last night came to mind, but he knew this was not his bed. Alan turned around and quickly spotted a bed that looked a lot cleaner then the others, in the same spot that he had been in his dream. Alan slowly walked over to it and smelled it...mothballs. This was his bed! Another frightening chill ran down his back before he eyes began to droop, not wanting to think about this Alan sunk into the bed, the dream began almost immediately.

_Alan was feeling worse then before, he was awake but his eyes were to heavy to open up. The voices of the two nurses from before were talking, they drew nearer and stopped in front of his bed. _

"_I think we should just put this unwanted brat out of his misery. He's going to die anyways." The voice of the new nurse spoke. _

"_Angelica_! _Speak like that again and I will report you!" Nurse Able whispered angrily. The two walked away silently. Alan blacked out. He woke again feeling worse then before. Nurse Angelica smiled sweetly from her spot above him, a needle filled with something Alan had a bad feeling about; in her hand. _

"_It's going to be alright sweety, it will all be over before you know it." Alan shuddered at the words, wanting to speak, scream make any kind of noise but the pathetic whimper he was making. He wanted to tell her she was wrong, he wasn't an orphan, he had a family to live for. He wasn't the boy he thought he was. He was to weak however and he could not alert anyone to the danger, nor could he get away. The needled plunged into a vain underneath his elbow, a burning sensation washed over him and once again everything went dark._

A gasp and a terrified scream punctured the silence of the room as Alan shot up from his nightmare. Or was it someone else's? Was the boy dead? Alan's head began to spin again and he fell backwards unconscious.

_This time things seemed different, very different. Sure he was still in the small section of the children's hospital, but this time he was no longer in a bed. Instead he was looking down from above as a doctor and nurses Able and Angelica worked to bring a small boy, with ruffled black hair back. Angelica looked to just be playing along, whenever no one was looking she would smile what looked to be a completely insane smile. The doctor declared the boy dead and draped the sheet over the boy's body looking very sad. The doctor and Nurse Able stepped away to talk while Angelica looked down at the covered boy._

"_That's one less inferior being to worry about." She whispered before she walked away smiling. Alan could only look down at the boy with wide eyes. That's when he noticed he was floating, above the body, before this could really sink in a nurse he had never seen before ran in out of breath._

"_This hospital has been contaminated with some kind of horrible illness, it spreads quickly and now everyone on the fist floor has it including the doctors and nurses, we must leave this place right away or risk losing everyone!" The nurse turned around and ran back into the stairway. Things seemed to move quickly suddenly everyone but the boy's body was gone, the room grew cold, the paint on the walls began to peel, Alan looked out the window to see the seasons changing rapidly. He looked back down and almost screamed at seeing his own body on the bed. The boy stood next to his bed looking up at him floating above his own body. _

"_You have to help me. I want to move on, I want to leave this place. Please, will you help me?" The boy asked desperately. Alan just stared at the boy wide eyed in shock, then nodded. The boy smiled and floated up to Alan offering him his hand. "Hi, I'm Alex."_

"_Alan..." Alan touched the boy's almost transparent hand before feeling a jerk. _

He was awake again, and he still felt lousy. Alan sat up suddenly the strange dream of the boy who had haunted all of his dreams running through his memory. The room was empty. Then a voice from nowhere sounded from what seemed like everywhere. It was the voice of a young child.

"There are others like me, trapped in the places she killed them."

"H-Hello?" Alan was officially freaking out.

"Until someone set's us free we are trapped. I have watched you for two years now, as you walked through the woods, when you finally found this building and could see it the way it was, I knew you were the one."

"The one what?" Alan choked.

"The one sent to free us!" Alan just stared forward before deciding he was still dreaming, he shut his eyes.

"Listen, people are searching for you, you have been missing for almost a week now." Alan's eyes shot open again. That was it, he was losing his mind...or maybe this was all a hallucination...wait a week?

"A week?" Alan groaned.

"Yes, your very, very sick. I am going to help them find you, I will be with you the whole time. Okay?" The voice ofAlex more stated then asked. Alan only nodded, now positive this was just a strange illness induced dream. He felt his eyes begin to droop and before he knew it was asleep again, no strange dreams plagued him this time.

Fermat leaned against his father, tears running down his cheeks, a week, it had been a week since he had last seen his best friend, the school contacted Jeff twenty minutes after Fermat, by then the Tracy's were ready to go. There were leaving on a private jet, being they could not be seen as the Thunderbirds.

Police officers , firemen, search and rescue were already there upon arriving. By then the blizzard had stopped but the chill felt like they were back in the middle of winter. Three feet of snow lay on the ground, and the authorities were now looking for a body instead of his best friend. The Tracy's looked just as bad as Fermat and now Tin Tin. Tin Tin who had been in Peru studying the cultures there, had not found out about what happened until yesterday, she came straight back.

The snow melted quickly on the third day, spring returned full force, and hundreds more people from the local communities joined the hunt. All traces of him had vanished after the storm. Night took over the day and the rescue teams went home for the night, Tin Tin and Fermat stood alone outside the woods staring, wishing Alan would pop out yell 'Boo!' then laugh. That's when they saw it. Something white laying on the ground at the edge of the woods where Alan had been last seen. The two teens took off running, Jeff and Gordon who had just stepped out of the dormitory where they had been talking to the headmaster stepped out and noticed the two children running. They took off after them fearing that they would run into the woods and join Alan where ever he was.

Fermat and Tin Tin stopped abruptly at seeing the very pale face of there missing best friend. Tin Tin was the first to move as she dropped to her knees beside him and felt for a pulse. It was weak but it was there. She let out a loud sob in relief and was soon joined by Fermat, Jeff and Gordon. Gordon pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911, before calling his other brothers.

A giant crowed formed around Jeff who was now cradling his ailing son in his arms, rocking back and forth crying. The paramedics were quick to arrive as well, however getting through the crowd was another story. But the crowd parted at seeing them and the medics managed to get to Jeff and his youngest son.

"Make way, make way!" A short muscular male medic bellowed. They carefully managed to get Jeff to let them place him on a straighter. Jeff followed almost blindly behind the medics as they called vitals to each other, one began an IV the other started him up on monitors. Jeff sat down in the back of the ambulance with his son before they drove away at high speeds. He did not even hear his other sons tell him they would be right behind them. Brains drove.


	3. Awake

A/N: HA! I got another chapter out! G> Sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoy! - Lauren

Chapter Three: Awake

Three weeks and Alan Tracy still had not opened his eyes. The nurses had to forcefully hold Jeff back upon arriving at the hospital, he paced the waiting room not even noticing his family coming to sit down and wait with him, nor the crowd of searchers and media standing at the front of the hospital hoping with bated breath any clue as to the condition of the boy they had been covering for a week now; so that they could feed there viewers need to know. Alan was diagnosed with sever pneumonia, and several infections.

"He was found in an almost old fashion hospital gown, and all of his cuts seemed to be cleaned, but not soon enough it seems as some were infected. We have started him on antibiotics and have him on an oxygen mask for now. We are also working on getting his temp. down, we are having a bit of a hard time with that however." Doctor Smith a tall langley man told them that first day.

"Will he be okay?" Jeff asked.

"It's too soon to tell, he was gone for a week, and the infections are fairly bad. We don't know how long he has had such a high temp. There could be brain damage, and he might loose his right arm if we can't stop the infection." Gasps could be heard from around the room. "These are worse case scenarios mind you, we are working on them now, and will do everything in our power to get him healthy again." With that the doctor had left.

The many doctors assigned to Alan had managed to get the infection in Alan's arm under control, his fever however did not want to go down as a result to the trauma Alan slipped into a deep coma a day after being admitted. They were keeping the oxygen blowing into Alan's mask at a low level now however and they all seemed happy about this, but were still worried. Someone was always with Alan day or night, at first they had to pry Jeff away from Alan's bedside. His family and friends began a routine that let everyone see Alan for a little while everyday. This seemed to help Alan's vitals so the doctor ordered that he be allowed visitors after hours.

Fermat sat curled up in the lounge chair beside Alan's bedside just staring at his best friend. His time would be up in ten minutes, and he wanted to spend as much time with his friend as he could. A moan brought his attention to Alan's face, Fermat's heart began to race in anticipation. So many things could come from Alan waking. The knowledge of what brain damage if any had occurred, the knowledge that Alan was really getting better, and so much more. Fermat smiled in excitement.

"A-A-Alan? Wake up Alan..." Another moan was his answer, Tin Tin walked in just in time to hear the last moan. A look of pure joy crossed her face before she ran the rest of the way in.

"He's waking up?" Tin Tin exclaimed. Alan turned his head away from the voices a look of pain on his face.

"Shh...Mmm-head hearts..." Alan mumbled.

"Alan, can you open your eyes?" Tin Tin whispered.

"To...bright...sleep..." With that Alan was gone again. Fermat looked like he wasn't sure if he should be happy his friend finally woke up and seemed to be undamaged, or to be disappointed that it had only been for a short amount of time. Tin looked exuberant however and ran out of the room to share the good news.

Alan Tracy felt himself becoming more aware, he had been desperately climbing out of the dark hole he had fallen into and was now high enough to see the light. He had reached the top now twice, each time finding it to much for his over whelmed senses to bare and he would fall a little ways back into the darkness before catching himself and climbing up again. He could feel that he was stronger now and new that he would be able to stay longer this time, he also knew that something felt different and he wasn't sure if he would like this difference when he found out what it was.

But Alan's concentration remained on his one goal, waking up. He could deal with the rest later. He gasped for a breath as he got a great foot hole that suddenly seemed to just materialize at the top of the rock, with any luck he would never see this place again. Alan's head reached above the clouds into the light in an instant he was no longer on a rock but laying in a warm bed, covered a in warm blankets in a cold white hospital room...he was just relieved it was a modern one. Squinting against the glare Alan turned his head to look at the person sitting in a chair next to him. His father was sound asleep, he head tilted towards the ceiling in a most uncomfortable looking position. Alan new when he woke up, his neck was going to be severely sore.

Slowly feeling began to return and small aches could be felt all over his body, his head felt like someone had filled it with led but what was really annoying was the feeling of cotton in his mouth. Quick explanations for all of this filled his head, having been drilled in to him as he was trained as an Emergency Responder so that he could help his brothers. The explanations did little to relieve the feeling however.

Alan was saved when the door quietly opened, and Tin Tin's face appeared in the doorway. She at first looked at Jeff, before she winced then looked over at Alan. Her eyes widen in shock and excitement. Before she could begin to yell, Alan placed his index finger against his lips silencing her. She nodded in understanding before coming all the way into the room. Alan glanced at the water pitcher beside his bed and Tin Tin was quick to grab a glass and a straw before helping Alan wash the cotton taste out of his mouth.

"Alan what happened?" Tin Tin asked worriedly.

"It was dark...there was something chasing me...a storm..." Alan mumbled back. Alan saw a jerk on the other side of him and noticed his dad was waking up. Alan went on, "I found an old abandoned building...I don't remember anything after that. Sorry." Alan mumbled bit and pieces of strange things ran through his mind, he was afraid he might be called crazy if he said it aloud.

"Alan?" Jeff mumbled before coming more aware and sitting up straight. "Your awake! Thank God..." Jeff hugged Alan tightly. Alan was sure is was his imagination but he thought he saw a tear in his fathers left eye. Has a doctor come in to see you yet?" Jeff quickly stood up taking charge again. He walked quickly out of the small room before returning with Alan's doctor.

"Mr. Tracy! It's good to finally meet you. Thought you were going to sleep the year away. Can you tell me what the date is?"

"Umm...it was June tenth when I went into the woods, according to Tin Tin I was missing for a week, and I have been here for here for three weeks...so it would be..." Alan groaned. "Time to go back to school." The doctor grinned and gave a laugh.

"Very good, can you tell me what happened?"

"I remember going into the woods, it was dark and I almost turned back twice, I wish I had now. I was three forth's through the dare and only had to walk back to the school when I found that I had no idea where I was or how to get back, which is really weird because I am normally really good with directions. I began to walk in what I thought was the way back, but it must have been the wrong way because I walked for ten minutes longer then it took me to get to the point where I had been. Something began to grown behind me, I remember running and being chased, clouds rolling in and blocking my only source of light...I found an abandon building, a hospital I think...I don't remember much after that, just being sick." Alan lied, it truth he was quickly starting to remember everything up to becoming very ill clearly, but it was so unreal, he wasn't about to open hi mouth.

"Do you know how you got out of the forest?" Jeff asked.

"No, last thing I remember I was freezing and laying in bed." That was the truth, he had know idea how he had gotten out, not of his own accord that was for sure. That little thought caused him to pale.

"Are you okay?" Tin Tin asked noticing the suddenly change in Alan's face.

"Yeah...I just feel...strange...I don't know why..." Alan mumbled. The doctor frowned as did Jeff.

"Well, I want to run some tests, if you will just lay back and relax I am going to go schedule you for a CAT scan right now." Alan groaned but lay back suddenly very sleepy again. He was asleep before the doctor could leave the room.

"_Help us, please help us." Alan looked around the pitch black area he was floating weightlessly in. He could see nothing. The voice...voices spoke again. _

"_You're the one...he's the one...his mind is not completely open yet...it will be..." The voices seemed to fade away and Alan was left alone in the darkness. _

_The darkness shifted and he was back in the abandoned hospital, a boy...the boy in his dreams lay in his hospital bed, alone in the building, crying. The boy looked up._

"_Please, I need your help...we need your help!" Suddenly the room was filled with children of every color. Most were crying all were looking towards Alan in a pleading manner. _

"_How? How do I help you?" Alan asked feeling overwhelmed and not just a little confused. _

"_You have to open your mind! You have to see!" The boy cried. Alan was jerked backwards and everything went black again. _

Alan woke again with the same jerk only to have a loud voice come out of a speaker blare into his face.

"Alan, don't move. You are currently having a CAT scan of your head." Alan looked around the tube staying as still as possible. When his bed moved out of the tube he sighed in relief. The doctor and his father walked into the room.

"You had us a little worried there, you fell asleep and have not even come near waking for three days." The doctor said. We are doing another scan of your head to find out what's going on."

A sharp pain shot through Alan's head and his gasped accordingly. The pain got worse and Alan curled up into the fetal position trying desperately not to cry. He no longer cared a moment later as it increased even more, he did not notice the tears, the blood gushing from his nose nor the trickle from his ears. He did not hear his own screaming sobs nor the shouts from the doctors and nurses or the panic yelling of his father. Finally after what felt like an eternity Alan Tracy passed out, going completely silent. The room froze for less then a split second before everyone jumped back into there work of trying to find a problem. Jeff sobbed completely frightened, a very unusual state for the astronaut. He grabbed a pile of gauze and began cleaning his sons face. The hospital personal did not dare try to take over.

"_His mind is now open..."_


	4. Poison

Chapter Four: Poison

_Voices coming from everywhere, loud, soft, crying, screaming, all begging for help, pleading...hoping. His head hurt, seriously hurt. _

"_Please...help us!" _

"_He's not going to help us! Look at him, he's weak!" _

"_His mind has only just been opened, he is overwhelmed and in pain, he will help us." _

"_How do you know that?" _

"_I just do.."_

"_It is not for us to decide now everyone be quiet, he can hear us clearly now and you will scare him off!" _

_The room went silent. _

Alan gave a shuddered gasp before slowly opening his eyes. Children filled his hospital room staring at him. He noticed his father once again asleep at his bedside, Scott asleep on the other side. They had no clue of just how suffocating-ly full the room was, then as if they heard his thoughts they were gone. Disappearing into thin air. Alan gasped again staring wide eyed at where all the faces had been.

"Alan?" Scott whispered at the same time as he yawned. His eyes grew wide as he noticed Alan really awake and not just a figment of his imagination. "Alan! You awake! How are you feeling?" Scott shot up. Alan stared up at him for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"How long was I out for this time?" Alan asked wincing at how raw his throat felt.

"A week, you have no idea how worried everyone is."

"Hmm...sorry..."Alan's eyes drooped and he was gone again. When Alan reopened his eyes he noticed he was alone.

"That's strange..." Alan mumbled. As far as he knew someone had been with him at all times since he was admitted. He knew it would become annoying after he was able to stay awake for longer then a couple of minutes. But for now he felt better with them next to him. Now he just felt lonely and kind of scared. Not that he would ever admit to that.

"Hello, Alan." A small girl appeared beside him causing Alan to jump.

"Me name is Alicia, I was nine years old." Alicia was small for her age, she had long blond ringlet hair that went down to her hips. Alan knew that if she straitened her hair it would more then likely go near the floor.

"Was?" Alan asked, she nodded solemnly.

"She kille't me, I was gettin bettea! I was feelin almost well again. But then she foun out that me father had died and it was just me and me mum. She said that I would not have to miss me father for much longer." Alicia began to sob loudly. That's when Alan noticed just how quiet it was for a hospital. He looked out the glass walls of his ICU room and noticed the halls and nurses station was completely empty. The hair on Alan's back stood on end. The monitors that had been hooked up to him were gone...the room was almost empty.

"But it's common place to live with only one parent." Alan stated after taking a calming deep breath.

"Not then, this was forty years ago!" Alicia sobbed. Alan was silent for a long moment.

"Who?" Alan finally whispered, not really believing that any of this was happening. It was all a strange dream and it was best to just play along until he woke up.

"This is NOT a dream, and the nurz! Nurz Abby! Or at least that's what she was callin herself when she was workin in Maine. I think the firs time she kill't she was called Angelica..." Alicia trailed off thinking. "I have to go will meet again." Then she was gone and he was completely alone and suddenly very tired. He shut his eyes for only a moment before reopening them and finding himself back in his normal time where nurses and doctors rushed around outside and his father and Brains talked quietly at the end of his bed.

"Dad?" Alan called suddenly very thirsty. Jeff stopped talking immediately and turned towards Alan. "Sorry...umm could you hand me the water...or better yet a Dr. Pepper?"

"Haha!" Jeff fake laughed about the last part before grabbing the closed water pitcher and placing a straw into it. He handed it to Alan who took a large gulp before promptly throwing it back up along with what little was in his stomach.

"What is that?" Alan looked down at the gross liquid now all over his blanket now soaking in his lap. Jeff jerked the pitcher out of Alan's hands after overcoming his shock. He looked at the lid and noticed the numbers 218...the room next door. Upon opening the lid he found it filled with a brown bubbling liquid. Meanwhile Brain had grabbed the nearest doctor and was now coming back into the room.

A doctor and nurse ran in with Brains panting behind them, Alan meanwhile felt much better now that there was nothing in his stomach to upset it.

"What happened?" The doctor asked glancing around taking in everything.

"This is not my son's pitcher, and it does not have water in it." Jeff looked outraged. The doctor took the pitcher and sniffed the contents inside before frowning. "Did he drink it?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, but he threw up almost immediately." Jeff stated. Another nurse walked in but before she could speak the pitcher was being shoved into her hands.

"Nurse Kelly, take this to the lab, I want to know exactly what that is ASAP!" The nurse nodded before hurrying away. He turned to Nurse John beside him. "I want a full blood work up...the works, let's make sure whatever that was came back out completely, where taking no chances. I want the results as of yesterday. Have Nurse Smarts come in to get Alan cleaned up. I am going to go find out exactly who was in charge of refilling water this afternoon, if anything changes tell a nurse immediately.

Alan sighed just when he thought he was safely back with his family...maybe it wasn't anything harmful...some strange new soda that needs works...yeah... Alan yawed annoyed with himself for being so tired all the time. He tried to fight it but his eye lids became very heavy and he was out again.

The doctor frowned as he stepped up to give Alan a quick look over. His frown turned serious as he continued. Before he could say anything Alan began to jerk around. The doctor pulled the emergency cord as he pulled up the rails so that Alan did not jerk off the bed. A team of nurses ran in one pulling a cart full of different equipment. Jeff and Brain scooted to the back wall trying to not be noticed so that they would not have to leave. Brains had to physically hold Jeff back so that he would not run to his son.

"He's seizing!" The doctor snapped before grabbing a syringe a nurse handed to him. He glanced at it before sticking the needle into the IV pump and pushing the medication in. Alan stopped seizing...and stopped everything else as well. Alarms were now blaring.

"He's crashing!" Another nurse yelled before beginning compressions. Another nurse charged up a pair of paddles, as another cut the gown on Alan off and placed pads on his chest. Another doctor seemed to appear out of no where and had a tube down his throat and began pushing air into his lungs manually.

"Charge 300!" The paddles were passed to the doctor. "Clear!" Everyone backed up.

The paddles were pushed onto the pads on Alan's chest, Alan jerked up word. The lines on the monitor hooked to Alan jumped before they continued in the straight line. The nurse began CPR again and the Bag Valve Mask was placed back onto the tube breathing into his lungs.

Jeff made an almost squeaking noise in terror. He let himself glance out the window wall and noticed his other sons leaning against each other wide eyed in terror themselves. They had just finished eating and were standing up from there table when they heard the code blue announcement with Alan's room number. They ran as fast as they could up the stairs earning several glares from families and staff alike.

"Charge 400!" The doctor ordered. "Clear!" The cycle was repeated three more times, each time the shock was charged higher and higher. The doctor looked grim as he stepped back, Jeff gasped as he realized what was about to happen.

"No, don't give up...please don't give up." Jeff cried out falling to his knees. Scott ran in and held his father, Virgil stood rim rod straight shaking while John and Gordon leaned on each other also openly sobbing.

"Time of death..."

"WAIT!" Everyone looked up startled. A nurse ran in with a vial. "I have it! The antidote machine had a little trouble, being the poison is unknown but I have the cure right here!" The nurse handed the doctor the vial.

"Restart compressions...quickly!" The nurse who had been doing it before started again while the doctor began filling a syringe with the yellow liquid. He injected it directly into Alan's heart as was the instruction that the machine had printed out.

"Get the paddles charged at...wait..." There was a bleep on the heart monitor. The nurse stopped compressions. Everyone held there breath as they stared at the monitor...the previously steady line began to jump, unevenly at first but then it began to go evenly the way it was supposed to. There was a general sigh of relief, and the doctor looked like he might pass out.

"She's here!" A teenage boy exclaimed while he paced the small hospital room looking panicked. "You were not meant to drink that poison, the kid in the room next to you was but the aid made a mistake. You have her attention now...she might target you...your our only hope!" Watching the dead teenager pace made Alan dizzy. He was dreaming again. All together this had been a very weird dream.

It had started when he opened his eyes to find himself floating above his body. He was strangely calm as he watched doctors and nurses try and bring him back to life, at that moment Alan did not care. He did not want to die but all feeling seemed to be numb...maybe he had been in shock. Then his mom appeared. Feeling came back like a blast of water from a fire hose.

"Alan honey, it's not your time, I love you...now live." That was it, she disappeared and so did Alan, he felt the strangest sensation he would ever feel...being thrust back into his body. Then he was back in that dream where he is in his hospital bed with no one else in the hospital but himself and the panicking ghosts. He had a feeling he was going to be stuck here for awhile so he was going to get answers.

"Okay stop, everyone one says I am the one..."

"You you're the only one with the sight to see us...I mean really see us. Sure others can, but not all of us...you can. We were told by a prophet that a boy would come, that he could see, and that he would be able to stop the deaths...the murders." The boy exclaimed telling him things that mostly were told to him before...mostly.

"A prophecy?" Alan stated incredulously. "I don't believe in prophecies."

"You didn't believe in ghosts either." The boy snapped then stopped pacing and turned to stare at Alan, a sad look on his face. "Don't question it...just know it's true and help us! Please."

"Why do you need help?" Alan asked.

"Were trapped, all murder victims are...until there murder is brought to justice or dies...only something went wrong with us...we don't know why but we can't be seen by the other side, only by the dead who are in the same predicament we are in. Only most of them did not know they were in this predicament until after there killer died and they did not move on. Our killer is still alive and were told that if she is brought to justice then we may still have a chance. We want to move on...we want to see our families...to go home." The boy took a shaky breath and sat down in the middle of the floor. Alan was silent for a good few minutes before he decided to ask his next question.

"Why me? And I know, I know, the prophecy...but why are you so sure it's me?"

"We didn't...not until you walked into the old hospital...only you can as it is...only the one could. That was the other part of the prophecy, the part that told us how we would know it was you. I don't remember the exact words...of either part. Just that it said only the one could see it all, we did not know what that meant until you walked into the hospital...the one no one else could see. It said the you would be reluctant to believe...that if you are not careful you would join us. You almost joined us! Even now your barely hanging on to life, you would not live if they were to take you off those machines..."

"What do I need to do?" Alan sighed.

"We left clues...all of us except Alex, but know one listened, no one looked...we were sick, there were complications...we died. Alex started everything...I mean sure he was young but he received the prophecy first, he knew we would need evidence...he...he would come to us before we died...we did not see him but he made sure that plenty of evidence was around and would be around for a long time...please...will you help us?"

Alan sighed, he had answered this question already.

"Yeah...I'll help."

Alan opened his eyes, there was something stuck in his throat! It was choking him, he couldn't breath! Alan began to thrash around . Someone injected something into his IV port and slowly he began to calm down. Alan could feel his eyes growing heavy, he turned his head slightly to look at the nurse helping him. If it could, his heart would of stopped right there. Standing over him was the cause of all of his current problems, the reason for the haunting...the nurse...the murderer.


	5. The Nurse With Many Names

A/N: This chapter is a lot shorter then the others. Sorry. I have had writers block when it comes to this story and I just wanted to get something out. You will be happy to know I am giving you a break from the cliffy's. Maybe next time. :) (Next Chapter I am finally taking Alan OUT of the hospital. :) That dosent mean there won't be any Alan Owies, but I think I have done everything I needed to do in this hospital. :)) Also you will notice that I am trying to bring in Alan's brothers. Will see what happens. In other news I have the out line for my next TB fic done. It has nothing to do with this one, and I think will end up novel length, with parts and chapters.

Chapter Five: The Nurse With Many Names

Alan was wide awake now, even with the tranquilizer in his system, and not just a little scared. The nurse of his current nightmares stood over him and he was now completely at her mercy. He could barely move his extremities. There was a tube down his throat breathing for him, wires monitoring his bodily functions, tubes running in and out.

The nurse with the name tag naming her Apple, hung tightly to her uniform. The tight bun of gray hair was clipped and sprayed to stay perfect. She was small and to the untrained eye looked like one would imagine a strict old lady would look like, but one look into her eyes told another story. If one could see evil the soul by looking into someone eyes, you could prove it with her. A deep passion of hatred boiled behind her black eyes.

Alan knew he was shaking but he could not stop. Apple smiled as she looked down at him.

"You were not supposed to drink that you know...but all is well you were next on my list anyway. They are watching you closely right now, they will notice if you crash again. However I can't let you get away with the knowledge I know you have. That look of fear on your face when you saw me gave you away. You a detective on the side, boy? Use all your money trying to do "good?" Idiot child, many have tried before you, you think the ghosts can help you? I have seen them with you...they have tried this scheme before... I bet they call you 'the one' many have been 'the one' before you. They're all dead now. You will be to of course, but they are watching you to closely right now. But I can't let you talk either." Apple took a vial of something black from her right pocket and a syringe with a long needle out of her left.

"This, child; will make you fall asleep...you won't wake up. When the time is right...after your family finds out you may never wake up, when they all stop watching...I will be back. She gave an evil smile...the same he had seen in his nightmares.

He watched in horror as she filled the syringe with the black liquid and flicked the air out of it. Alan glanced at the nurse button just out of reach. He could not reach it without attracting Apples attention. The needle was placed in his IV port and he watched as the blackness dripped into the tube slowly falling down toward his vain.

"HEY!" Alan glance up at the sound of his oldest brother. Scott ran in and jerked the IV out of Alan's arm just milliseconds before the first drop would have gone in. Alan gave of a choked sob of releif, as tears streamed down his face. Meanwhile, Scott wrestled Apple to the ground messing up her neat bun and wrinkling her perfect uniform. The struggle attracted the attention of the rest of the Tracy family and other doctors and nurses alike. The two were separated quickly, and moved to separate corners. Alan, meanwhile didn't care who saw him, all of his emotions were on the surface and the only things he could do with a tube down his throat was cry.

"What's going on here?" The doctor in charge asked sternly.

"I walking down the hall to check on Alan and heard her say that she was going to put him to sleep for good, then when no one was looking, kill him! I ran in and found this black stuff just about to drip into Alan's veins!" Scott exclaimed. There was a gasp from the rest of the Tracys, and everyone turned to look at Nurse Apple...she wasn't there. Upon further inspection they found out she had run out of the building and turned left towards the car lot. Her car was gone.

Scott gave his statement to the police, and Alan typed his up, being his lungs were to weak for him to come off of the respirator.

A picture was placed in front of Alan who jerked at the site of it.

"Was this the woman you saw?" The FBI agent who introduced himself as Leam. He had arrived the day before. It was Nurse Apple...or whatever her name was when she was much younger. Alan would recognize her at any age at this point, and he quickly nodded.

"Her real name is Kendra Anaple. She is wanted in seventeen states for murder, but she some how always manages to get away and disappear. She goes places where very few have even heard of her and get's a job under a new name. Usualy it starts with an A. Then when the hunt calms down she murders again and moves on. Now normaly she targets under privlaged kids or kids in bad situations. At first we thought that even though you drinking the poison was an accident, she decided to go ahead and finish the job, but you say that she said you were next on her list anyways?" Leam paused in thought.

"Well we will figure it out, you rest and know that we have people guarding the door. All staff is under investigation and background checks are being re run based on finger prints this time instead of social security numbers. I will be back when I have any new information." With that the agent left.

Alan blinked and found himself in the empty room once again.

"_You know that is really disconcerting." Alan mumbled. It was like he had blinked and had gone a million miles away in that tenth of a second. _

"_You'll get used to it." A voice spoke from beside him. Alan jumped slightly before looking at the boy about his age standing next to him. _

"_No, what's scary is that I already am." Alan sighed. The boy gave a half smile that did not reach his eyes. _

"_What the evil nurse said...it's not true you know." The boy stated. _

"_Which part?" Alan asked, trying not to think about the whole thing. _

"_That 'many have been 'the one"...there was only one other that was thought to be the one. I almost fit the prophecy perfectly...well we though perfectly. There were flaws...the secret area I found turned out not to be so secret...and I died. But we learned from are mistakes and we know you're the one. You should be safe for the time being...she never goes back. But she may seek you out. Watch out for her and try to find her first._

John Tracy sighed as he sat down beside his baby brother currently in an exhausted rest unable to do anything else by himself. It had been at least four months since he had seen Alan, and he could not help but notice how much his brother had grown, yet he looked so small laying in bed with large machines everywhere. How had this happened? Who would go after his brother? Sure Tracy Enterprises had it's enemys...but they had security. He did not know if Alan was aware yet of just how mush security he had. So much had slipped though, this was not supposed to happen...none of it. With those thoughts John fell asleep. It would be three days before Alan would completely wake again...ready to go.


	6. Home

Chapter Six: Home

A/N: Only four more chapters left after this one:) AND this is a long chapter! (6 pages!)

A/N 2: Okay you will have to forgive me, I am in a strange mood and have been adding comments into the this chapter. LOL! Not many, but there, there...in (prentices.)

Alan yawned as he was helped out of the private jet onto Tracy Island. Summer was almost over and he was just now getting home. This would bother him later, however at that moment he was just excited that he was out of the hospital and back home. Alan sighed as Scott went into over protective big brother mode and practically carried Alan into the house and much to Alan's horror, the medical wing.

"No, bed...my own bed." Alan mumbled the pain medication kicking in making him sleepy.

"Nope, that is some serious pain medication they have you on, you need to be somewhere where someone can watch you." Jeff stated in authority.

Alan was too tired to argue, he would argue when he woke again. The walk to the medical wing seemed to take forever and Alan was practically panting by the time he got there. He only mumbled a complaint as Scott lifted him onto the state of the art gel hospital bed, took his clothes off and changed him into a hospital gown, then tucked him in finishing by raising the rails. Alan was asleep before he even hit the pillow.

Fermat sat beside his best friends bed and just stared. What was going on with his friend? Alan had been acting strange lately...well stranger then normal. He would talk in his sleep, as if he was talking to someone. Alan had never talked in his sleep before, unlike all of his brothers, Alan did not snore or anything. A part of Fermat had been giving reasonable excuses for this occurrence, after all Alan had just gone through hell and back...twice in a very short amount of time, it was bound to effect him somehow. But Fermat had a feeling that there was more to it then that. That maybe there was something else going on, something big that started in that forest. Something Alan was afraid to tell anyone. It was like a large jigsaw puzzle that for the life of him, Fermat could not figure out how it all fit together. With a sigh, Fermat sat back and just stared at his sleeping best friend, before his own eyes began to droop themselves. With a yawn, Fermat climbed into the bed next to Alan's and was out like a light.

Alan woke up feeling much better...rested wise. It was obvious he had not had his pain medication yet, as he was now wide awake, extremely sore, and thinking clearly. He looked around and found himself alone, completely alone. The hairs stood up on his neck, was this another ghost dream? But there was no ghost either. Then he noticed a display monitor hooked in with IR's computer. Turning it on and putting in his password and found out the reason there was no one around, a rescue was taking place.

(Got to stick a real rescue in here some place, right? LOL!)

Alan watched as his family fought a lava flooded mountain for the lives of a small family.

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Five." Scotts voice came over the radio.

"What's up Scott?" John's voice spoke.

"I need a satellite view of the mountain, is there anyway you can find out if there is away around this river?" Scott asked. Alan tensed as the camera switched from Thunderbird 2 to 1 and a large river of red-ish yellow lava was shown below. The Mule could be seen below on the ground, spraying a fire repellent everywhere. There was a moments pause before John came back on.

"Yeah, tell Gordo to turn right and to follow the river about a quarter of a mile, the river is only a trickle over there, if he moves fast the Mule should not suffer anything but a color change." John stated. Scott relayed the information and the Mule could be seen moving away. Fermat appeared in the doorway and smiled. Alan nodded at him and scooted over in his bed so that Fermat could watch as well. This was how it always was, the two best friends, went on almost every mission together. Whether they were really a part of the mission or just watching it. They watched from different camera angles, all set to change cameras when another camera came up with a better view. Gordon paved the way to the home near the top of the mountain, in a spot where miraculously the lava had not touched yet. That did not make it any less hot. Keeping the fire at bay, Gordon made it safe for Thunderbird two to land, the family scrambled from there home into the bird, the children wide eyed in wonder and fear. The parents with a deep sadness, this would be the last time they would see there home and all of there possessions would be gone. The mother clutched there picture albums close to her once the children were on board before she to disappeared, the mule boarded last and they were off, mission accomplished.

Alan let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding then sighed. He and Fermat slapped hands in a high five before Fermat scooted of the bed and Alan laid back, his body really beginning to hurt again. As if reading his mind, Brains walked in with a smile.

"Hey Alan, ready for more medication?" Brains asked. Alan only wanted the pain to go away, he hated the side effects, but he was hurting all the same and it was starting to become almost unbearable so he nodded. Brains pulled out a bottle, and a syringe. Alan eyed the needle stuck to the syringe.

"Um, Brains? Didn't the doctor give you some pills or something?" Alan really hated needles. At least in the hospital, he had an IV in which he had been unconscious when it was put in. Then all medication from then on was just put into his IV port.

"Not for another couple of days. This has some of your medications in it, not just your pain reliever. It was the only way I could get you out of the hospital early." Brains gave an apologetic smile. "If you want, I can start you on a new IV line, and we can go from there.

"How many shot do I have to have in a day?" Alan asked. Brains smiled, he knew from experience that Alan had always been terrified of needles.

"Well, the pain medication is twice a day, and maybe one at night, you have three sets of antibiotics, only one of which can be mixed with the pain medication so...around five a day." Brains stated knowing full well that he was about to start an IV line. Alan didn't say anything, he knew Brains knew his answer.

Fermat distracted Alan as best as he could as Brains quickly got a new IV started and taped up. Alan was proud, he had only winced and just a little squeak had come out. It was over in less then half a minute, and Alan smiled as he would not have to have another shot for the rest of the week. Alan looked up at the bag of water looking stuff hooked to the other end of his tubing.

"Why do I need saline?" Alan asked.

"I want to make sure your going to stay hydrated. It was a problem I was worried about, but this is a good solution." Brains stated as he pushed Alan's medication into the IV line and cleaned up.

"Alright, before your med's kick in, let's take a walk. You can use the restroom and stretch before you get to tired to do so." Brains helped Alan out of bed and they slowly walked down the hall to the bathroom, where Alan did his business, and cleaned himself up a little. He stared in the mirror in shock. He had changed in the last few months. He had lost a massive amount of weight, and now looked kind of boney. His hair had grown and looked greasy from not being washed for the last couple of days. It hung limply halfway down his face. He was pale, a combination of being sick and stuck in doors for what felt like forever had played it's part. Dark circles around his eyes only made the paleness stand out even more. Alan groaned at the site of himself before a yawn escaped.

"You o-o-okay in there, Alan?" Brain called trough the painted white wooden door.

"Yeah...I look horrible!" Alan called back. He scrolled when he heard a chuckle. The door opened and Alan grabbed his IV pole and began to walk out.

"Don't worry, when your feeling better those black eyes will go away and we will get your hair cut. When you wake up in a few hours you can go lay down beside the pool so that you can get some sun. Once you start eating more, you will begin to look like new." Brains stated cheerfully. Alan only nodded another yawn taking overs. Falling asleep was easy, the medication did most of the work.

Alan woke again and looked around expectantly, there was no one there, still no sign of any ghosts. Had it been real? Was it all some kind of weird dream or illness hallucination? Alan suddenly felt really lonely. Turning on the computer he learned that there was no rescue going on and that it was five-thirty in the morning. Alan's stomach growled loudly and he wondered when the last time he had eaten anything. He carefully stood up and was surprised, the pain was at a bearable level and he was pretty sure the medication should have run out by now. Grabbing his pole with an almost empty saline drip, and moved slowly out of the room, down the hall and to the restroom again where he did his business. Ten minutes later found one very exhausted Alan panting at the dining room table.

After resting for a few minutes, Alan walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Runs to the mainland for food only took place every two weeks and in emergencies. So the fridge was almost always packed with food. Grabbing a bottled water and sandwich making supplies, Alan began to make a grilled cheese sandwich, before dumping the pan and spatula into the sink and walking back out to the table tired once again. The sandwich was great however and made the whole journey worth it.

Alan rested his head on the cool table, waiting for even a speck of strength to come back to him. He was really tired of being tired and could not wait to be completely well again. The doctor had said a week, it felt like the time since he had been released had been a year already and there were no "ghosts" to keep him occupied. The door to the dining room opened startling Alan slightly as well as Ohana? who always woke up extra early to make sure her boys had enough food in the morning. This was the first time she had seen Alan since before he left for school for spring break.

"Mr. Tracy!" Ohana? exclaimed before pulling him into a tight hug. She had wanted to visit him so badly but wasn't able to leave the house alone. "It is so good to see you up and about, I was just about to go check on you. Are you hungry?" Before Alan could answer to the negative Ohana? came to her senses. "What are you doing out of bed young man? Come on, I'll help you back up to medical, then I will bring you a nice big breakfast in bed. You are to skinny, young man. You must have dropped at least fifty pounds since I saw you last! All that work of feeding you up gone to waste. Oh well, I will just have to start again!" She grinned as they walked slowly towards the bed Alan had been assigned while he was sick. Alan looked up at Ohana? wide eyed, he did not think he had ever heard her ramble so much.

Alan fell asleep again almost immediately and woke up feeling almost back to normal. After feeling sick for so long it felt strange to feel well again. Getting up, Alan stretched and his stomach growled in hunger. Upon further inspection he found that it was almost noon. An even louder growl was admitted from his stomach, and Alan grabbed his IV pole and walked back to the dining room pleased to note that all though he was still tired after the short jaunt, he was not nearly as tired as he had been just hours before. Maybe he had just gotten another dose of medication? He was surprised to find the whole family there.

"Alan!" Gordon exclaimed.

"Hey, what's up?" Alan asked looking at all of the scattered papers on the table.

"We were just going through nurse whatever her name is's file." Scott spoke.

"And you should be in bed." Jeff stated sternly.

"I'm feeling much better, can I just sit out here for awhile?" Alan asked. Jeff was silent for a moment before he nodded and Tin Tin grabbed another chair from the wall where all the extra ones had been pushed.

"So what do we have so far?" Alan asked.

"Well her real name is Kendra Anaple. (Quit laughing my friendly HEB friend!) She was born and raised in South Carolina in nineteen forty-two. Both of her parents died when she was fifteen and she and her little brother were sent to an orphanage where her little brother, a Ryan Anaple (an-A-pool); died of an unknown illness at the age of seven. Kendra disappeared a week later. An Amy Zabia graduated from nursing school five years later fitting her description.

Amy was a model nurse at a small Children's hospital in Houston, Texas. She was very efficient, and never left a job undone. She worked there for three years before she began to become angry at the children for random benign things like being awake past lights out, and playing to loudly. They moved her to the infant wing, and that's when a piticular troublemaker from her previous floor who was a long time patient with cancer died not from his illness but from an over dose. No one could figure out how it had happened, the child was not even due for medication at the time he died. Amy quit a week later never to be seen again...as Amy anyways.

A copy of her same nursing certificate with a new name: Angelica Freehill was filed when she went to work in a small hospital twenty miles behind your school, there was an outbreak of some kind and they evacuated then burned the building down. They found what was left of a boy's body in the rubble, reports show that he had died right before the fire, but statements say that the boy was starting to improve before everything happened. Angelica disappeared before the fire was even put out."

"Well, yeah. After she killed Alex, she had to leave before they figured her out." Alan mumbled. Everyone stopped and looked up at him.

"How do you know his name is Alex? Even the doctors and nurses did not know the boy's name." Virgil stated. Alan shrugged feeling very uncomfortable.

"Maybe it wasn't...the name just came to mind." Alan wanted to sink into his chair and melt away. He was about to claim he was to tired to continue when Jeff went on as if nothing happened.

They all listened as story after story was told, Alan had to fight not to speak up when a story he already knew was brought up. They sat there talking, Scott marking a map of everywhere the nurse had been until they got to Alan's hospital.

Alan stared at the large map while his brain tried to catch up with all of the new information on this evil woman he had just received sunk in. With the exception on the name beginning with an a, and her murdering underprivileged children; ages ranging three and up, there was really no ties.

"I'm going to go swimming." Gordon announced. There was a general agreement between all of his brothers minus Alan who glanced at his IV pole. Brains whom Alan had not even seen leave the room returned with a new bag of saline and a shot in which he injected into the port of his IV line.

"Is that going to make me sleep?" Alan asked eyeing he clear-ish orange liquid dripping into his veins.

"N-n-no, this is just your antibiot-t-tic. Tell me if you fell like you need your d-d-d pain medication, other wise I will wait until tonight to give it to y-y-you." Alan nodded in relief. Jeff eyed his son wearily. After seeing Alan almost die twice and everything else that had gone on for the past couple of months it was all he could do not to send him back to bed.

"Let's go sit outside by the pool, that way we can talk and you can get some sun on your pale skin." Tin Tin grinned as she stood up and turned to Alan. Alan nodded letting her help him up and the three best friends walked out to the upper pool, thankful that Alan's brothers had chosen the lowest. Alan laid on a long pool chair and smiled as his friends laid on each side of him.

"So Alan, how did you REALLY know that the boy's name was Alex?" Fermat asked after a moment of comfortable silence. Alan tensed and stayed silent for a full minute as he thought about what he should say. Should he tell the truth? Would they believe him? Would they send him back to the hospital? With a sigh, Alan decided he did not want to do this alone anymore so he began his story, starting from the beginning in the forest. His friends listened silently until he was finished.

"Alan..." Tin Tin started staring wide eyed at Alan. Alan groaned...they didn't believe him, and the ghost of a young boy was standing at the end of his chair...staring.

A/N 3: I updated! HEHEHE! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and encourage everyone to review again:) I would also like to thank My HEB Partner (a co-worker) who I am introducing into the TB world for bringing to my attention that I have named my villain: Kendra. Kendra is another co-worker of mine who at the time I began this story I was incredibly mad at as she was spreading a rumar that was hurting my job and getting me in trouble with my boss. She was stressed and had way to much on her plate and although I will never forget what she did, I forgave her (though it took a lot of time) and we are back to being friends, though I will never be as close a friend with her again. But at the time I really had not even realized I had named my villain that until my HEP partner came to work laughing and brought it to my attention. So am I going to change the name? No. MWAHAHA!

Happy Early Halloween! See you next chapter! - Lauren


	7. Believe

A/N: 9 pages! This chapter was actually really short, so I edited my story plans and combined this chapter and the next. Then I added a new chapter so that I will still keep my planned 10 chapters. :) Hope you all enjoy, and thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter Seven: Believe

Alan jumped a little, in a way he had really hoped it had all been a big elaborate dream. But there he was, a ghost, another he had not met before, but looked slightly familiar from all of the photos he had just seen of all the victims. The boy mouthed 'come with me.' before waving his hand in the come here motion. Alan sighed glancing at his worried friends.

"I need to use the facilities, I'll be right back." Alan slowly stood up, grabbed his IV pole and walked out towards to the bathroom where he locked the door behind him. Turning around he found the ghost boy standing there staring at him.

"You are talking about us, you can't do that!" The boy looked stern. Alan looked angry.

"Look, I can't do this by myself. It won't work, I am surrounded by people day in and day out, they are not going to let me out of there site for a very long time. Besides I don't think I want to do this with out Fermat and Tin Tin, anyways." The ghost just stared at Alan for a moment before disappearing. Alan sighed before walking back outside where Tin Tin and Fermat were talking quietly to each other.

"I'm really w-w-w-worried about him, he's se-se-eeing things." Fermat whispered.

"Should we talk to Mr. Tracy?"

Alan cleared his throat gaining there wide eyed attention.

"Look, forget I ever said anything. I'm sorry I told you guys in the first place. I'm going to bed." Alan mumbled, before turning around and storming off.

"ALAN!" his friends called after him, he kept walking.

Alan made it to his bed in his own room before falling asleep, his shoes still on.

Tin Tin and Fermat stared after him, mouths a gap.

"Well...that went w-w-well." Fermat sighed.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go tell Mr. Tracy. He will know what to do." Tin Tin got up, Fermat looked hesitant however.

"Maybe we s-s-shouldn't...I feel like we are b-b-b-betraying Alan's trust."

"But what if something is really wrong with him and we just ignore it?" Tin Tin looked scared. Fermat was silent for a moment before he nodded and stood up as well. They slowly began to walk through the empty living room towards the office. There was a flash ahead of them and they both stopped.

"W-w-w-what was that?" Fermat asked quietly.

"Someone probably just took a picture or something." Tin Tin answered. But before they could move again three children appeared in front of them. Transparent, with different periods of clothes on, one girl with the name TRACY printed on her shirt was holding a large squirming turkey. They both screamed backing up until they hit the wall behind them. The three ghosts stepped forward, their mouths moving, but no sound coming out, the turkey broke free from Tracy's arms and flew at them. Jeff and Gordon ran in, running right through the apparitions. The three children disappeared immediately. Fermat and Tin Tin stood wide eyed against the wall shaking in shock.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked wide eyed, looking around for the object that caused this reaction. It was almost a full minute before Fermat was calm enough to answer.

"N-n-n-nothing...w-w-w-were go-go-go- fine." He whispered before standing up, grabbing Tin Tin's hand and leading her out of the room. Gordon stared the wall where the two had been in confusion before shrugging and walking back to the kitchen. Jeff stayed a little longer looking around, after not finding anything he too left an uneasy feeling washing over him.

Fermat and Tin Tin ran into Alan's room without knocking.

"Alan! Wake up Alan! We saw them!" Alan peaked one eye open in confusion.

"Go away!" He mumbled before shutting his eyes againand turning his head away.

"Alan! We believe you, we saw the ghosts!" Tin Tin exclimed. Alan tensed for a moment before turning his head back to his friends and lifting it back up.

"All of them? Cause there are like...fifty-three..." Alan mumbled. His friends mouths dropped again.

"Okay, well we d-d-defenitly did not see all of them." Fermat laughed.

"We saw three...and a turkey..." Tin Tin grinned. Alan sat up.

"Turkey?" Alan gave a half smile, this time looking at them like they were crazy.

"Oh shut up, Alan." Fermat laughed.

"Okay, so we believe you...why?" Tin Tin asked.

"The nurse...she murdered them all. They tell me I'm the one who is supposed to stop her once and for all."

"Why you? And how can you hear them? The girl with the turkey looked like she was talking but we couldn't hear anything." Tin Tin asked she and Fermat crawling onto Alan's bed. There was a pause as Alan let the rush of questions sink in so that he could formulate answers.

"They said something about a prophecy..." He got skeptical looks. "Yeah, I know. I don't put any stock in that stuff either, but someone DOES need to stop her, and right now I know more about her then anyone in the world, other then herself." Alan stated. "The ghosts have been with me since the accident, though I didn't understand it at first. I have learned a lot first hand from the victims themselves...it's how I knew things when we were looking at the information dad had gotten on her.

"I'm not sure how I can hear them, at first they only spoke to me in dreams. But then there was this horrible...worst headache I have ever had and when I woke they no longer waited for me to go to sleep to talk to me. They said something about opening my mind...I don't know. It freaked me out at first but I guess I am beginning to get used to them now." Alan smiled.

"Why did they show themselves to us?" Tin Tin asked. "If they only needed you..." She trailed off. Alan thought about it for a moment wondering if he should tell them he had dragged them into this, then shrugged, why not? It was better then them thinking he was crazy.

"I need your help with this, I don't want to do this alone, so I told you, which made them angry, so I asked them to show themselves to you. That did not make them any happier, and I honestly didn't think they would do it, but I guess they decided you might be able to help me after all." Alan grinned in relief. Fermat and Tin Tin grinned as well, it had been awhile since they had seen Alan really smile.

"So what do we do n-n-next?" Fermat asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Find the evil nurse, I suppose." Alan answered.

"And then what?" Tin Tin asked.

"We have to call the police...wherever she is, we can't let her know we found her." Tin Tin and Fermat nodded.

"So that brings us back to what do we do next? How do we find her?"

"W-w-w-well, there is a n-n-new device that my dad is working on...it's not quite finished but...it might be of some help. We would h-h-have to do it in secret though. Even I am not s-s-supposed to know about it."

"Then how do you know about it?" Alan asked. An evil look crossed Fermat's face.

"Alan my f-f-friend. What you d-d-don't know won't hurt you." Alan practically fell his bed laughing. A little over a year before, right before the Hood had tried to take over IR, Alan had said something similar to Fermat when entering the code to get into Thunderbird 5's silo.

"What?" Tin Tin asked hanging on to Alan to make sure he did not fall. Fermat and Alan just shook there heads. She huffed then seemed to come back to her senses, they had work to do.

"Boys!" She exclaimed. They stopped laughing.

"Okay, first order of business, I really need to finish my nap if you want me to be of any use to you." Alan mumbled.

"You are due for more medication, as well. Do you need any pain medication?" Alan shook his head in the negative. Tin Tin nodded before she grabbed Fermats arm and they walked out. Tin went straight to the infirmary where Brains was getting the medication ready.

"Ah, t-t-there you are. D-d-d-do you know where Alan is?"

"He fell asleep in his room." Tin Tin stated. She and Fermat then headed for Fermat's room to plan out how they were going to use his fathers machine.

"_Let's hope your right, then." The same boy Alan had talked to before who had not wanted to tell Alan's friends._

"_It was. Thank you." Alan stated, standing in front of the boy in a small white door-less, windowless room. _

"_It was not my decision to do so. It was Kristi's, she is currently in charge. After looking at everything, she decided we were to make are selves known to your friends. _

"_Well then tell her thank you." Alan smiled. The boy sighed. _

"_Look, there is not much we can do from here, but try and warn you of trouble, maybe cause a few distractions here and there and answer any of your questions. If you need us we will be there...whether you know it or not. Good luck." With that the boy disappeared leaving Alan alone. _

"What? That's it?" Alan yelled before he realized he was no longer in the dream but awake and sitting up in bed.

"You okay, Alan?" Jeff asked rushing into the room. Alan stared at him for a moment, before smiling.

"Yeah...just a bad dream...that's all." Alan fell back against his pillow. Jeff stood in the door way uncertainly with a worried look on his face. Alan turned to face him.

"I'm fine dad, it's okay." Alan whispered. Jeff nodded before leaving. Giving a stretch, Alan noticed the IV was finally gone. In it's place was a simple band-aid. With a smile, Alan jumped up out of bed and raced to find his friends.

Alan smiled as he laid back in his own bed. Brains had declared that he since he was well enough to go on normal pain killers, his medication would be reduced, and he could sleep in his own bed again. It was as good as coming home. Alan changed into his night clothes and put on a new pair of socks, his room seemed extra chilly, plus it would keep his feet from making the extra walking noise when he snuck out that night. Crawling under the covers Alan grabbed the nearest book on his table and to his horror found it to be his math textbook. He had no time to find another book however as someone was knocking on his door.

"Alan, you awake?" Jeff called. Alan snorted, if he was wasn't before he would be now.

"Yeah, dad. Come on in."

"How are you feeling?"Jeff asked sitting at the end of Alan's bed.

"Good. It's great to feel this way again." Alan smiled. Jeff glanced at Alan's book before raising an eye brow. Alan shrugged.

"Grabbed it by mistake." Alan laughed. Jeff laughed as well.

"Oh, I was thinking maybe something was still wrong and we missed it." Jeff laughed. Alan grinned before sticking the book back on his bedside table, a yawn escaped Alan's mouth, and his father stood up. "Get some sleep, Alan. I'll see you in the morning." Alan nodded and watched his father leave the room, turning the light off as he went out. Alan set his wrist watch for ten minutes before midnight and fell asleep almost immediately.

An annoying beeping noise woke Alan mere hours later. With a groan, he picked up the annoying watch and clicked it off. Blury eyed, he caught site of the time and jumped out of bed with a gasp. It was a minute before he was supposed to meet his friends all the way down in the underground lab. Grabbing his robe, he snuck out of his room and half walked half ran through the halls his family slept in, before breaking out in an all out run, to the stairs. Silently opening the door, then shutting it with a soft click, he ran down the stairs into the lab.

"You okay, Alan? We were just about to come look for you." Tin Tin stated. Alan smiled.

"Sorry, slept through my alarm. What do we have?"

Fermat pointed to a small screen with the view of the world on it.

"Normal s-s-s-satellite imaging, can show you an area in gr-gr-gr amazing detail, but you have to know where you want to look. Well dad's new device called The Tracker, will let you input a persons in-in-information. The computer database then brings up DNA, and the satellite can then scan the earth for that DNA, p-p-pointing out exactly where the person is. There are several problems though, the f-f-f-irst sweep, is very basic and no one can fill it. Once it collects all close matches, normally family members, then it starts what we call a deep scan, which causes the subjects to feel a tingling fe-fe-fe sensation. We are trying to stop that effect.

The next problem, is if the per-per- subject is in doors, it can only show what facility the subject is in, you cannot pin point where they are. It also means that it can't f-f-follow, so if the subject leaves the building then we would not know it."

"So in the middle of the night, she is probably asleep." Tin Tin muttered.

"Not, nessesarly. If she has gotten a new job by now, she might have the night shift." Alan mumbled thinking of all the nurses that had come in to poke and prod him in the middle of the night.

"Let's do it then, all we need tonight is a general idea of where she is, anyways." Tin Tin stated. Fermat gulped before nodding and hitting a small red button at the base of the small orange screen. The light within the button turned on and a loud hum could be heard throughout the large room. The sounds seem to bounce of the walls and the trio winced turning around expecting to see an adult stomp in.

"Someone should be a look out." Tin Tin stated.

"But we all want to be a part of this." Alan groaned.

"Tin Tin, can you go place this at the top of the steps coming down, and this one at the main doors to the elevator shaft? It will tell us if anyone is coming." Fermat said handing two small square boxes to her. She nodded reluctantly.

"Don't worry, this might take awhile." Tin Tin smiled before running off. Alan sighed in relief before sinking into the nearest desk chair, Fermat did the same. A picture of the world very slowly moved on the screen. A red line drawing from the top of the world to the bottom staying in the middle, scanning.

"This scan can take a full twenty-four hours at this rate." Alan groaned, staring at the screen. Fermat rolled his eyes.

"A-Alan, we have not put in Kendra's information yet, when we actually start s-s-scanning it will go much faster." Alan seemed to slump, looking embarrassed. Fermat pulled out a keyboard and began to type in all the information he could remember on Kendra. The screen beeped and then the world began to move at an amazingly fast rate compared to before. Tin Tin reappeared behind them grabbing a chair of her own she scooted the boys apart and sat in between them.

The three stared avidly at the screen, minutes turned to hours, and wide staring faces turned to down turned, snoring ones. Alan woke first to the sound of a quite alarm going off. Snapping awake, Alan found the source of the noise as the small machine telling them someone was coming. Alan pushed both friends out of there chairs before glancing at the monitor which was stuck at a hospital labeled Chelsea's Charity Hospital. Alan hit the abort button, switched off the machine and grabbed his grumbling friends arms.

"Someone's coming! Hurry!" Alan muttered, grabbing the alarm, and switching it off as well. The three stumbled behind the Mole when the elevator doors opened and Brains yawned as he stepped out. He stopped at his desk a look of confusion on his face. Alan gave a silent moan as he noticed there three chairs still sitting in front of his desk. Brains shook his head to clear it before moving aside two of the chairs and sitting in his own. The trio could vaguely hear him muttering something about needing three chairs, and sleep walking. Slowly they sat down for the long haul. The doors to get out were all in Brains plain site.

"Did anyone see what was on the monitor?" Tin Tin whispered. Fermat shook his head mournfully.

"Yeah, it was looking at the roof of a hospital, the label said is was Chelsea's Charity HospitalNow we just have to figure out where that is, shouldn't be too hard, right?"Alan whispered.

"I hope not." Fermat whispered. There was a loud bang as the door burst open and Scott ran in.

"Brains, Alan, Tin Tin and Fermat are not in there beds, have you seen them?" Scott asked out of breath looking worried. Brains frowned, shook his head and stood up.

"N-n-no, not at all. Maybe they got up early and went to the beach to watch the sun r-r-rise?" Brains asked walking out with Scott.

"Great, now we not only have to sneak out, we have to get outside to the beach." Alan laughed. They all stood up and snuck to the door, peering through the widow into the stairway they found it clear and began to climb up to the top. They took the first floor out into the side of the mountain, before sneaking behind a tree just in time to see Virgil run up to the door they just left. He spoke into his comm on his wrist.

"I checked the main beach's and the beaches I know Alan likes to go, no sign of them."

"Surly they could not have gone far, were on a island!" Gordon's voice spoke back. Virgil sighed.

"Yes, but it's a very big island...and it can be very dangerous as well." I'll keep searching the rooms, whatever there doing had better be worth it." Gordon grumbled. Virgil nodded before heading in doors. The trio looked at each other wide eyed. This was getting out of hand.

"Maybe we should just start walking until they find us?" Tin Tin asked looking panicked. Alan and Fermat nodded.

"When they ask what we have been doing..." Alan began but was interrupted by Fermat.

"And they w-w-will."

Alan continued, "...then we will tell them we were just walking around and act all ignorant." His friends did not look happy but they nodded. They made it to the beach and had been walking down it for almost an hour when they were finally found.

Jeff Tracy was frantic. It started as a simple enough request, 'Gordon, go wake your brother, tell him were having breakfast early today so that we can get a jump start on cleaning the Thunderbirds.' Gordon came back with a puzzled look on his face and stated Alan was not in bed. Upon further inspection they found Tin Tin and Fermat to be away as well. So he decided that they probably went out together to talk or something so he sent his other sons to spread out and find them. That had been two hours ago, with no sign or word from them. Every room including the pantry and closets had been checked and rechecked. The beach had been walked over twice and now his sons were beginning to scout the woods.

Horrible thoughts of them out there hurt waiting for help crossed his mind, then more sinister thoughts began to appear what if the Hood had somehow escaped... or the evil nurse had found them. He was just about to bring Thunderbird five into this to track them when he spotted them from his position in the woods where he had been searching. Running quickly he made it to them in record time.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jeff yelled, red faced.

"We went for a long walk, sir. Why, what happened? Is someone hurt?" Alan asked quickly, wide eyed. Jeff seemed to deflate.

"Only the three of you, we have searched everywhere for you...speaking of which..." Jeff pushed a button on his comm. "I found them, there safe and alright. Were heading back now." Jeff stated. A chores of: "FAB's" could be heard from the watch. He turned back to the trio. "Come on, we'll talk about the fine art of leaving a note back at the house." The teens nodded solemnly before following Jeff a little way back.

"Have you been s-s-secretly taking acting classes?" Fermat asked his best friend. Alan merely laughed. They walked the rest of the way in silence. They arrived to find the rest of the house hold fuming in the living room.

"Sit down kids." Jeff stated. Alan groaned silently, they were being called kids again. They did as they were told, looking confused.

"Did we do something wrong, Mr. Tracy? We only took a long walk..." Tin Tin stated.

"You did not let anyone know of the fact first. We did not know where to find you, if something had happened...we were worried and we ask that you at least write a note.

"Yes sir." The three looked properly abashed. Jeff nodded.

"Alright troops, the birds need a bath. The sooner you get it done, the sooner you can get on with your plans for the day. Dismissed!" They all walked quietly towards the silos, Alan looking mournfully at the computers he passed knowing that answers were only clicks away.

Seven painfully slow hours later, Alan put the last touch of polish to the tip of Thunderbird One. With a sigh, Alan slowly climbed down the ladder all to aware that he should not have been up this long, as the joints in he body ached and a wave of dizziness accompanied by nausea swept over him. Upon reaching the floor, Alan sighed, no longer in very serious danger of falling. Leaning against the railing, he closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth to try and dissipate the nausea and stop the tilting. He felt a hand on his shoulder followed by the sound of talking. Finally everything seemed to clear up and Alan took a deep calming breath as he stood up straight again.

Opening his eyes he noticed the very worried looks from his friends and family all surrounding him.

"Sorry, don't feel so good. Take a nap." Alan mumbled before making to move towards the steps that would take him to the lift. But Scott grabbed one arm, and Virgil the other and they practically carried him back up to his room instead. Taking one more mournful glance at his computer beside his bed, he was dismayed when his brothers tucked him in and Gordon crawled in beside him, telling his brothers he would watch out for him, before falling asleep. Alan just stared at him in disbelief before feeling his own eye lids grow heavy and he to fell asleep.

"New York!" Alan exclaimed. Two set's of hands shot out to cover Alan's mouth.

"Shh, do you want to wake everyone up?" Tin Tin growled. Alan himself had woken to find it dark outside. Realizing he had missed all three meals that day, Alan had gone straight to the kitchen, careful not to wake the still sleeping Gordon in his bed. Tin Tin and Fermat were already there at the bar with a laptop as they searched what turned out to me a much harder search then expected. There were seventeen hospitals named Chelsea's Charity. Apparently the hospital was sort of a franchise, spread out all over the US. The difference however was size. After two hours of narrowing it down there search based on what area they had covered the night before, before falling asleep, they were able to narrow it down to three hospitals. Then judging by nurse Kendra's past, they narrowed it down even further to a small area just outside New York.

"Now all we have to do is figure out how to get there..." Tin Tin stated.


	8. Take Down

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I encourage you to do it again! LOL! The beginning is a little slow so I tried to get some humor into it. :) BUT to encourage you to read on, our evil nurse Kendra makes another appearance! What will happen? Read on! G (10 pages wahoo!)

Chapter Eight: Take Down

It was two weeks before the three friends found an opening to go to New York. A business trip, Scott was needed at the company to fill out and pick up some papers, Alan quickly ran up to his father upon hearing about it.

"Dad, I hear Scott is going to New York?" Jeff turned.

"He is."

"Can Tin Tin, Fermat and I go with him? We really need to get off this island for awhile...please?" Alan asked with a pleading look. Jeff sat back thinking about it.

"I don't know, you are still recovering and Kendra is still out there..."

"Dad, I am no longer on any medications, and the chances of Kendra being in New York is slim." Alan stated feeling guilty for the lie about Kendra. Jeff sighed, he knew the younger kids had been feeling a little closterphobic as of late, and with only two weeks before they would have to go back to school, they would probably not get another chance to go out and do something. With that thought he made his decision.

"Alright, I am giving you all a weeks vacation in New York. You are to be very careful and check in everyday." Jeff stated.

"YES!" Alan jumped, smiling. "Thanks Dad." Alan smiled before running out of the room to tell his friends. Scott stepped into the room.

"Did I hear correctly?" Scott asked. Jeff laughed and gave Scott a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Scott, a weeks vacation for you and the kids."

"You know there not really kids anymore." Scott smiled.

"I know, but your all my kids." Jeff smiled before sitting up straight.

"Alan has never been given a proper tour of the city, take them around, have some fun while your there. Oh an be careful." Jeff stated.

"When do we leave?" Scott asked.

"Bright and early tomorrow morning."

"FAB." Scott grinned before leaving Jeff alone once again.

Alan, ran over to his two friend who were watching a documentary on growing weeds, and stood in front of it.

"Go get packed, we leave with Scott to New York early tomorrow." Alan grinned. Tin Tin seemed to sag in relief.

"Oh good, I was afraid we were going to have to sneak off or something, I was not looking forward to the punishment THAT would have brought on." She mumbled.

"How long will we be g-g-gone?" Fermat asked standing up and stretching.

"A week." Alan smile grew and he left the room to go pack himself. He didn't get anything but a pair of pants and a shirt into his suet case before giving up to go on-line and talk to his school friends all of whom were very relived and apologetic to him.

Alan moaned as he opened his eyes to his incredibly annoying alarm clock at the un-Godly hour of the morning. (7am!) Rolling out of bed he grabbed some clothes and a towel before heading off towards the bathroom. For the first time in months he did not have to wait in line for the bathroom. For such a huge home, bathrooms seemed to be scares. After a quick shower he brushed his teeth, hair and got ready for the day. He smiled at his grumbling oldest brother who was leaning half asleep on the wall waiting for the bathroom. Tin Tin and Fermat appeared blurry eyed at the same time at the end of the hall. Alan now wide awake from the shower smiled and waved as he walked by. He ignored the glares that daggered there way at his back, as he headed for his room to do last minute packing. He is a man after all, it's in his genes to put things like packing off until mere minutes before he is due to leave.

Tin Tin however had all of her things minus the things she would need today packed and neatly ready to go. A check list of everything she had packed was typed and printed to make sure everything came back with her in a week.

Everyone stuffed there bags into the back of the plane in the storage hold as they began to call out the pre-flight checklist. Finally at exactly 8am they were all seated in the seats of the small speedy plane as the engin roared to life. Outside the rest of the family could be seen waving goodbye. Alan sighed and leaned back with a smile, it was like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders, to him the hard part was done, he was leaving the island for New York, exactly where he needed to be.

They touched down in a smooth landing at Tracy Airspace. An official looking man in a perfectly tailored suet, with not a spec of dust to be seen; met them when they got off the plane. The man introduced himself as Smith, as he pulled out a booklet of paper from his briefcase. He handed them each a small stack of the said papers.

"This is our itinerary for the week. As you see we have a packed schedule with no time to waste, let's get going you have a meeting in twenty minutes with the President of the United States and the Prime Minister of Britain. Smith turned around sharply before he started to walk towards the waiting limousine. Alan stared at the itinerary in horror filled shock. Meetings, paperwork and museum hopping filled the sheets, information on the meeting topics and museum pamphlet made up the rest of the pile. The weight that had been lifted upon stepping on the plane fell back again and he had to run to catch up with Tin Tin and Fermat, who looked excited at the prospect of meeting such important people.

They climbed into the limo and were off towards Tracy Enterprises at the heart of New York, which also held on the top floor a large house sized apartment where they would be staying, with a pool and hot tub. Alan could only remember staying there once, but his older brothers had stayed there countless times. Alan did not have any time to look around though before being shoved a suet then dragged back through the door and into the waiting elevator. They went down ten stories, through very tight security that was the Advanced Secret Service, (A.S.S. for short); before being ushered into a large meeting room with a giant oval table surrounded by nice leather chairs. They were the first ones there, and were each placed in seats in the middle. Smith stepped up and cleared his throat.

"Go to page five, you will need to be briefed on the topics for this meeting." The group turned to the proper page, Alan could not help but notice that Scott looked angry. "We will start with a brief introduction, followed by refreshments and general talk. At precisely 11pm, we will begin by discussing the money issues and other things you young children are not to open your mouths for, we will end the meeting discussing Tracy Enterprises new jet Rocketfire. Being it may be the new AirForce One, and British Ministry One, they are going to need specs and will be asking you questions. You children are not to say anything. I was told last minute you were coming, but you are going to need to learn the workings of these meeting if you ever want to be part of the family business. Anyways, do not open you mouth unless spoken to first, got it?" Smith looked like pure evil right there, and the three late teens nodded wide eyed.

The door opened before they could go on, and three A.S.S. walked in followed by the President.

"President Gray, thank you for coming." Smith shook his hand, before turning to the Prime Minster.

"Mr. Prime Minister, thank you for coming." Smith shook his hand as well.

"What is this, Smith. I thought we were having a meeting not running a daycare." The president stated.

"Don't worry about them sir, they wont be in the way." Smith gave one last glare at Alan and his friends before turning back to the guests of honor. Alan, Fermat and Tin Tin sat silently as required as general talk was pursued. Alan had almost fallen asleep in complete boredom when a bell rand and Smith stood up.

"Attention!" The room went silent. "I now call this meeting to order." he sat down and shifted some papers. Alan sat silently as his mouth sealed shut through out the meeting, several time having to keep himself from blurting out something or another that did not make since. Finally they got to the last issue.

"Last on the list, the RocketFire One. The very latest design with safety in mind." Smith grinned finding his little rhyme quite amusing. The room went dark and a picture of the inside and outside of the plain appeared in a detailed holographic image in front of them. The middle of the plane looked to have a huge bulky wall surrounding it.

"As you can see, it has a very much up-graded luxurious status. Everything is the very latest. The plane is bullet proof, bomb proof, and impossible to bring down. Here in the middle is where the officials stay's for the entire trip. Should something happened the middle haul of the plane where the president and important officials will be staying will be protected even from the most severe of the damage. The minister nodded, but this time Alan could not keep his mouth shut.

"But what about the others on board, would not the officials families be important? Can you really judge who will live and die when you obviously have the power to include everyone on board with the shield. Do you honestly think an official is going to be any use to you after losing his wife and kids? Especially when they were right there in the very next room?" Alan exclaimed, going red in the face. Mr. Smith looked just as red but he also had the look that he might just strangle Alan on the spot. The President and Minister stood up staring at the plans harder.

"I am terribly sorry, Mr President, Minster. Mr Tracy you are excused from this meeting. Please leave." Mr Smith growled. Alan was half way out of the room when the ministers voice stopped him.

"Wait Mr. Tracy." Alan stopped and turned around. You didn't just ignore the head of a country after all...even Alan.

"You make a valid point. Though you know you just gave your own product a bad review not the best selling point.

"You should not have to settle for a flawed product. This is going to be your security in the air, you should make sure it's perfect." Alan shrugged. "Besides, I didn't design it...I didn't even know about it before a few hours ago."

The minister grinned. "If you are on the design team for the next prototype to be seen at this time in two months I will be proud to make it my new plane." The minister sat down. The president turned to Alan who's mouth was moving but nothing was coming out.

"I quite agree with Sam here. What else do you see when you look at the design?" Alan glanced at the plane and immediately saw several things wrong with the whole thing.

"Well it's too cramped for one, with the main doors right across from your office it doesn't present much safety on the ground. The way the engines are put in based on where the sound proofing is means the sound proofing will only muffle it a bit. If you moved the sound proofing you will virtually not hear anything outside." Alan said. He hadn't been studying this stuff to someday become a Thunderbird for nothing. The president smiled.

"Yes, as Sam said, as long as Alan is on the re-design team I too will put my money into this new plane. Why don't you come sit back down and we will conclude this meeting." The president sat down. Alan slowly walked back to his seat and sat down. Tin Tin and Scott were staring at him open mouthed. Alan shrugged at them before taking a shuddering breath. The meeting ended quickly after that. Alan missed most of the rest of it, later he would not even remember that he had shook everyone's hands as they left. The next thing he remembered was waking up the next day on the top floor with almost no memory of in between. Brief snaps of memory would pop up such as a pizza and some kind of old movie, but the rest was a complete blank.

Stretching Alan got out of bed wondering if yesterday had been a weird nightmare where ha had actually blew a deal for his father. With a shudder, Alan prayed it had not really happened as he grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. Scott stood already waiting at the bathroom door. He stared down at his brother in deep thought, Alan shuddered at the deep look.

"I talked to dad this morning." Scott finally spoke, Alan tensed. "He wants to speak to you at 9am sharp." Alan nodded with a gulp, he felt like he was stepping up to his execution. At 9 am precisely, the video phone rang and Alan who had been staring at it hoping for some miracle that it would randomly blow up before he hit the TALK button. Jeff's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Father." Alan hated that term, 'father' it was so formal.

"Alan, I want to talk to you about yesterdays meeting, one of which you were not supposed to even be at and I will find out how that happened later, however I am glad you were." Alan opened his mouth to apologize but stopped mid-sentence to look at his father in confusion.

"Glad? I messed up the whole deal." Alan stated.

"No you did exactly what I would have done had I seen the plain's plans before they were to be submitted. Upon hearing of yesterdays meeting I had the plans sent to me immediately. I was quite frankly appalled at the plans myself and was very lucky you were sent to that meeting. I will not hesitate sending you to those meeting again, as you have proved yourself mature enough to handle it and look at it objectively." Alan didn't know whether he should be happy or mortified that he was gaining more responsibility, but in the same token would have to endure more of those boring meetings.

"I heard you are to be on the re-design team, I will work it out with your schedule." Alan looked at his father questioningly. As far as he knew he was due back at school shortly after this little vacation was over.

"I have decided your ready to begin full IR training. At the end of your trip you, Fermat and Tin Tin will report for duty and begin a very intensive training session which will include all off your normal school work curriculum." Alan just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Jeff smiled.

"Good job, Alan. I'm proud of you. Don't worry about anymore meetings this week, just have some fun." Alan nodded and didn't even notice the screen turn off as he just stared off into space. This is how the rest of the apartment found him upon entering he livingroom.

"Alan, are you okay?" Tin Tin asked resting her hand on his back. Alan looked up into her eyes before smiling.

"Things are finally beginning to look up." That was all they got out of him before he half ran half walked out of the room to grab his bag so that they could leave. They opened the door to find one very red faced Smith standing there hand ready to knock. He looked loathing-ly over at Alan as if he was the cause of every problem in the universe and should be squished like the bug he was. This however did not faze the boy at all as he grinned a cheerful 'Hey Smith!' before stepping around the skinny man ready to get going. They had plans, after all. Scott shook his head in amusement not quite sure what his father had said, but happy to see Alan so happy again. The group followed the schedule to the letter much to everyone but Smith's annoyance.

"We have to escape Smith at some point." Alan mumbled at lunch that day. If this was going to work Smith could definitely NOT be part of the plan. Scott either but Smith had to go first.

"I will talk to dad tonight about asking him to let us tour the city ourselves." Scott mumbled tiredly. They had been run to the ground having already gone to three museums since breakfast.

"Swallow people! Lunch ends in exactly three minutes and nine, eight, seven..." Smith turned around his nose in the air. There was another roar of groans before Smith turned his head to give them a very nasty glare. The rest of the day went much like the first part with one exception. They managed to fit four museums and a trip up the tallest building before dinner. After dinner the small tired group crawled back to there room feeling as if they had just gone through hell. With a shudder they all fell into the couch not even having the energy to lift there fingers to turn on the tv. Later a call from Scott brought cheers as Jeff declared Smith fired and that left them free to really enjoy the rest of the vacation this time.

It was day three in New York before an opportunity finally presented it's self. The plan was perfect, an emergency meeting over a crashed plane was being held and Scott was going to have to attend in replacement of there father. He left at six that morning with a list of possibilities of where they could go and a credit card. By six-thirty the three teens found themselves in the local supermarket. The first plan of action, disguises.

"I really don't think where going to find any Halloween costumes in the middle of July." Alan stated after walking down just one isle. Tin Tin rolled her eyes.

"Were not looking for costumes, Alan. That would just catch peoples attention. Where looking for something..." She stopped as her sight caught a long row of products.

"Un-oh..." Fermat mumbled staring in the same direction.

"What? Wait...no way! I am NOT dying my hair!" Alan grumbled loudly. Tin Tin grinned as she ran over towards the long rows of different colored dyes. Two hours later Alan stared at himself in the bathroom mirror of there apartment. His hair was now longer, chin length and a dark auburn red. Green contacts and a pair of round glasses completed his change. Alan was speechless with his mouth hanging open. Tin Tin stood behind him grinning from ear to ear at the huge change. Alan turned to her an evil grin on his face as he picked up the two boxes of bleach blond hair dye. Her smile disappeared and she shuddered but did not complain.

It was a lot harder to get Tin Tin's very dark black hair to the proper color then they had expected. In the end Alan and Fermat had run back to the store to buy several more boxes and a bleaching kit. Tin Tin was in tears at the sight of it. Getting her hair back was going to take forever, that is if it all didn't just fall out from all of the chemicals. With another shudder she looked into the mirror for the first time, and sighed in relief. She did not look as bad as she thought she would. She didn't like it at all but she would get used to it. They would all have to get used to it, they would not be aloud to dye there hair back to it's original color for six weeks with the dye they used or risk there hair falling out or worse turning some strange color like green or purple. She grabbed the colored contacts that would make her eyes a deep dark blue. Finally it was Fermat's turn Alan and Tin Tin turned to him products in hand evil looks on there faces. Fermat gulped as he stepped back.

Fermat stared at himself in the mirror bug eyed with his mouth wide open. His dirty blond hair was strange but the light blue eyes were just wrong. It was like he was looking at someone else in the mirror. The contacts were to his prescription so he held his glasses in a small case in his bag. Not for the fifth time in the two minutes he had the contacts in, he lifted his hands to rub his itching eyes only to have them held down by Alan and Tin Tin whom were on either side of him.

"Don't mess with them, you'll get used to them." Tin Tin whispered. All that earned her was a watery eyed glare.

"Alright guys, we have a train and two buses to catch. We need to leave now if were going to make our first train though, so do we have everything? Alan asked with the schedules in one hand. Tin Tin nodded.

"Yeah, let me just grab our bag and we're off." Tin Tin stated as they filed out of the huge bathroom. Alan blushed at the thought of Scott coming in for a moment to find them all in the bathroom together, then could not help but laugh out loud at the mere idea of it. His friends looked at him as if he had lost his mind, he only laughed harder.

Alan stared silently at the small red, three story brick hospital, he had been half expecting to look as cheerless, scary and horrible as the nurse it recently employed. Instead it looked like any other building slightly worn but professional. Windows closed against the summer heat, were decorated with bright pictures such as suns and flowers for added cheerfulness in an otherwise dreary place of sickness and pain. Two stories up a child and his mother stared back down at Alan and his counterparts. Alan gave them a smile that didn't reach his worried eyes, before looking at his two best friends and nodding. It was time.

Taking a deep breath they stepped into the front doors looking as if they knew exactly where they were going. The elderly receptionist sitting near the door behind a giant old desk was reading a romance novel the cover of which would make anyone blush; did not even look up as the three walked by. The three walked into a quiet recently abandoned for remodeling wing of the first floor. Tin Tin walked swiftly ahead until she found a closet thankfully still filled with supplies. The three looked around before walking into it and shutting the door behind them. A pile of hospital gowns and two set's of small medical scrubs sat on a shelf, Alan groaned at the site, unlike his two friend he was definitely NOT a small. This of course meant he was not going as staff but as a patient, at least he had some practice. Glaring at his friends, he took off his shirt and put on two hospital gowns, one on the front, and the other on the back. Thankful for the for site to wear shorts, he did not have to strip down to his boxers to look real. Meanwhile Fermat and Tin Tin changed into there scrubs. Tin Tim pulled her giant black back pack bag out and opened it. Quickly she pulled out two fake name badges, and a hospital bracelet. Then handed them out. Alan needed a little help getting the bracelet on to his wrist; then with that out of the way Tin Tin found the IV set up and motioned for Alan to sit down in a wheel chair. But Alan was to busy looking stricken at the site of the IV. Tin Tin rolled her eyes and Fermat laughed nervously.

"Sit down, you idiot, I am going to tape the needle then tape it on top of your arm. You will still need to be careful as it can still peirce you, but we need it to look real." Tin Tin mumbled. Alan sighed before sitting down. Fermat took the bag of saline and hooked it to the hook at the top of the wheelchair while Tin Tin taped the tubing to Alan's arm. Tin Tin had taken her EMT Basic classes and knew how to set an IV. Peaking out into the hall they were relieved to find it still empty. Tin Tin dropped her backpack into a corner behind some crutches before leading the way out and back down the hall way. They were half way out when a ghost suddenly appeared in front of Alan. Alan gasped in surprise.

"Hide, you have company!" The young girl in pigtails yelled.

"Someone is coming, hide!" Alan stated.

"What about you?" Tin Tin stated pushing him faster.

"I'm a patient remember, hide!" Tin Tin and Fermat jumped into a closet just as someone turned into the hall.

"Well, what are you doing here, young man?" Alan sighed in relief as he realized it was not THE nurse.

"I think I'm lost." Alan whispered before coughing. The nurse gave him a sympathetic look before nodding.

"Well it happens, every ward it seems looks the same. Let me see your bracelet?" Alan showed it to her hoping she would not look to closely at the fake thing.

"Ah, quite a bit going on with you. Let's get you back up to pediatrics shall we?" Alan nodded looking sleepy. She pushed him back out into the front then into an elevator. They stopped on the second floor before being pushed towards the front. Alan knew he could not let her take him to the front desk and looked desperately for an escape.

"Hey!" Alan exclaimed. The nurse stopped. "There playing X-Box. Can I go play?" He asked, wide puppy dog eyes." She smiled and pushed him into the play room. Alan thanked her before wheeling himself further into the room. He waited for the nurse to leave before wheeling himself near the window to wait for his friends. He didn't have to wait to long. Everyone looked relieve to see each other as Alan wheeled his way out and they moved off out of site to observe the children's staff. After an hour they gathered either she was not working now or was on another floor.

"Okay, it's eleven am and we have one more floor to check, since the bottom floor is under renovation. We will spend an hour there then break for a meal and come back for the next staff change." Tin Tin stated reading the schedule she had at some point stole from who knows where. They walked/wheeled down to the cafeteria board to death an hour later.

"Will they let me eat down here? It's customary for patients to eat in there room." Alan stated.

"Yeah, I printed up a doctors note while I was in the restroom." Tin Tin produced a new sheet of paper. Alan and Fermat laughed. They had very little trouble getting food before Alan stated he had to use the restroom. Wheeling down the hall he was shocked when a doctor appeared in front of him.

"Mr Rain! There you are! You are do for a Colonoscopy in ten minutes! Let's go!" The doctor grabbed Alan's chair and took off.

"But, I'm not Mr. Rain!" Alan exclaimed.

"Nice try. Where not falling for that one again." Alan began to panic.

"No, really. I'm not him!" But he was being wheeled into a room full of monitors.

"Alright, Mr. Rain. Up into the bed."

"No! I am not him!" Alan sat stubbornly looking for any escape. Two orderly's appeared and lifted him up onto the bed.

"Alright, you scheduled for a new IV, so let me just...Mr RAIN!" Alan groaned, the two orderlies were holding him down so that he could not get up. He felt a prick and knew a new IV had just been set up much to his horror.

"Now, Mr. Rain. I am just going to sedate you with some Demerol..." Alan glared still yelling that they were making a mistake, then he blinked and he saw his worst nightmare nurse above him then he was out like a light as the medication took effect.

A/N 2: MWAHAHAHA! R/R! One more chapter and a short prologue left! Happy New Year everyone!


	9. The End

Chapter Nine: The End

Alan Tracy was confused, very confused. One moment he was laying on an exam table about to be mistakenly given a procedure that looked very scary involving a long scope that went into places Alan did not want to know, then Kendra was there, staring down at him with a confused look. Alan felt his heart begin to speed up rapidly and he sat up looking around. He noticed the hospital bracelet on his arm looked different and realized it was a real one.

"Oh crap." Alan mumbled as he noticed that he no longer had even his shorts or boxers on under his fresh gown. He glanced down at the weight on his index finger and found it holding a pulse ox. Upon further inspection he found he had the works on including a heart monitor and the IV was still in though the saline was almost gone. How long had he been in there? The curtain opened and he gasped. Nurse Kendra stepped in smiling.

"Hello young man. Where not sure where you came from or what happened but you will be happy to know we found our mistake before the procedure began. It seems you were not lying when you said you were not Eric Rain."

Alan did not respond, instead he just sat there in horror.

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Kline. We are searching for your parents so that we can explain what happened. Seems where haveing some trouble locating you in our computer systems. Then again, do to the remodeling this would not be the first time. However it happened, we will get it sorted out." Alan backed up a little, there was that look. The look that said you were next. Alan nodded, it took him a moment to remember he was in disguise. He sighed in relief as soon as Kendra left the room.

His first order of business was to find out how monitored he was. He started with the pulse ox, taking it off he watched as the jumping line at the bottom of the screen flat lined, and shuddered at the thought. No one came so he pulled off the heart monitors, this brought a rush of nurses all of whom looked relieved at seeing him sitting up in bed wide eyed.

"I just had to use the restroom." Alan stuttered awkwardly. All but one nurse left the room, thankfully it was not Kendra who stayed.

"Mr. Kline, we would appreciate it if you let us take you off the monitors, they are there for a reason. Now if you need something you can push the call button." She motioned at a button on the side of the bed. Alan glanced at her name tag reading: Annie Caper R.N

"Sorry nurse Caper."

"Alright, do you need help to the bathroom? It's down the hall to the left." Alan sighed,

"No mam, I think I can do it myself." The nurse smiled before helping him out of bed. Alan held the back of his gown closed in order to not moon the entire ward. As he walked out of the room towards the bathroom which was next to the doors out. He looked around him and when he was sure no one was looking he walked out leaning slightly on his IV pole. With a sigh he made it to the elevator where he found two extremely worried friends. Alan felt his eyes growing heavy again and groaned.

"Alan!" Tin Tin and Fermat exclaimed as they pulled him into the elevator. They did not notice a certain nurse just around the corner. Alan leaned against the wall as they descended to the first floor. Ignoring the rapid fire of questions being thrown at him. They snuck back to the closet where Alan immediately sat in another wheel chair with the intent of just resting his eyes for a moment. He was jerked awake again at the feeling of the IV coming out of his arm. Tin Tin looked worriedly into his eyes.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Alan mumbled. "They thought I was someone else and drugged me. I am still a little tired, sorry." Fermat nodded.

"We f-f-figured as much. We never found K-K-Kendra though. Maybe she is o-o-off today?" Fermat asked.

"No, she was standing over me right before I was put to sleep. Then again when I woke up." Alan shuddered.

"Did she recognize you?" Tin Tin asked. Alan shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. Let's just get dressed and wait for the next shift the change." Tin Tin nodded before beginning to take the extensions out of Alan's hair.

"Take out your contacts, we need to look different." Tin Tin instructed. Alan had a little trouble in his sleepy state, but managed. Fermat had them out in seconds hating them with a passion. Tin Tin dropped the hair extensions in her bag along with the contacts cases, then took her own out, and placed her hair into a pony tail. Alan changed into his clothes with some help still half asleep. Tin Tin placed any evidence into her bag before zipping it up and looking around.

"Alright. Let's get going. It's seven in the evening, and another shift change is about to take place, let's hope she is in it." Tin Tin opened the door and peaked out, when the coast was clear they stepped out and left the building through a side door. The three went to a diner across the street where Alan fell asleep again waiting for there dinner.

Three hours later she was spotted by the finally wide awake Alan, who would never forget what she looked like. The three discreetly walked a safe distance away from her as she began to walk the maze of a run down neighborhood. After around fifteen minutes she stopped suddenly and spun around. The teens dived into a bush just before she got to where they were. They began again, finally stopping at a tiny broken house in the very back. The once white paint was now a grayish brown, what was left of it that is. Most of it had peeled off. Three steps led to the front door, two of which were broken. Kendra took one more look around, looking very angry. Before she stepped inside and slamming the door behind her. A piece of roof fell in. Tin Tin memorized the address before the group began to make there track back to the diner. It took a lot less time to get back, then it did to come. Upon seeing them back, the waitress grinned and shook her head.

"Shouldn't you all be heading home soon?" Allison asked.

"We will soon, are train doesn't leave for an hour." Alan stated. Allison nodded and walked away leaving them alone in there area. Checking to make sure they were truly alone, Alan pulled his cell phone from his pocket and a card from his wallet. Flipping his phone open he stopped, his eyes huge as he stared at the small screen.

15 Missed Calls

15 Voice Messages

Alan moaned before highlighting the missed calls and pushing send. Seven from Scott, Four from dad, one from John, two from Virgil and one from Gordon. He was defiantly going to be stripped of his Thunderbird status for this.

"Did anyone call Scott to tell him we were going to be late?" Alan squeaked already knowing the answer to that question. His friends faces paled considerably from there normal color. "Were going to definitely be grounded after this." He paused. "But don't worry it's not that bad. Fermat could you call Scott while I call the agent?" Fermat gave him a glare that should have killed Alan ten times over, but in reality did not even phase him; before pulling out his own phone and skipping out of the twenty missed calls.

Meanwhile Alan dialed the FBI agent and gave an anonymous tip that Kendra was at 1843 Won Street. He hung up and winced at the sound of Scott's voice yelling through the phone at least a foot away from Fermat's ear. Tin Tin was staring down at her watch.

"Hey you guys, I think where being tracked." Alan blinked as he looked down at his watch. A strange light on the front was lit.

"Huh. I didn't know dad had, had that added." Alan mumbled.

"Hello, Alan. I told you we would meet again." A voice spoke from behind him that made him shiver. He knew that voice. "Maybe they will be to late, or maybe if there lucky, they will be just in time to watch..."The table froze in wide eyed horror as Kendra stepped up out of the shadows.

"What? Hello?" Scotts voice yelled from the phone. Kendra snatched it out of Fermat's shaking hand and placed it against her ear.

"Say goodbye now, you won't likely ever talk to them again." She hung up. Behind her Allison pushed a panic button that would alert the authorities of something going down. She could only pray that the police would show up soon. In the ten years she had worked there only twice had she had to press that button. Most of the time she could handle things herself, but this was different. Not a threat per say to her diner, but to three children, in her eyes. A life threatening threat.

"You think you had me fooled by your minuscule disguises? Or that I did not notice you following me? I am not stupid. I have not gotten this far by my good looks." Kendra growled.

"Look, let them got. It's me you want." Alan stated, adrenalin beginning a new journey through his body.

"Oh how noble of you, Tracy. But I don't think so, so shut up!" Alan closed his mouth quickly. "No, I think I am going after all three of you. It will be a nice change in pace I think. Now get up slowly and walk out the door." She opened her purse to show them the handle of a black handgun. Silently they got up and walked out of the diner. Allison gave them a worried look before looked down at the blinking red light slightly under the counter. Alan gave her a slight not in thanks right before he stepped out right into the midst of hundreds of thousands of ghosts. Had the situation not been so horrid he would have stopped short at the site. He knew for a fact that not all of them had been murdered by this woman. They couldn't have been, there were to many. But the thought that maybe they had been effected by her drifted through his fearful mind and he let it pass as an interesting fact. Never the less the site took his breath away, the gun suddenly pointed at his temple took his mind in a different direction. The sound of a siren in the distance told him that this was going to go down much sooner then later.

He was pulled in to a death grip shielding Kendra in front of her. This was it, out of all the way Alan and pictured himself dying, hopefully old and in his sleep; he had never pictured it happening quite this way. He had never been this scared in his life, and that was saying something. Alan Tracy was some times, like most people; all talk. Alan's most secret fear which he would carry with him until his dying day was his deep fear of heights. Of course it occurred to him that the rest of his life might be very soon. His rather short life flashed before his eyes, and he realized he had never told Tin Tin he liked her as more then just friends. So many things he wanted to do and hadn't done. Suddenly his fear disappeared he was going to live.

Tin Tin and Fermat sat in front facing Alan and Kendra there hands on there head where Kendra could see them. The police arrived. Seven cars, lights strobe-ing, the blaring sirens turned off as the cars screeched to a halt. Police officers jumped from their cars, guns drawn, as they hid behind their car doors.

"Let the kids go!" Someone yelled from the direction of the police cars. Kendra laughed. A jet slowly flew above them, with the Tracy Enterprises logo on it. Alan felt Kendra shudder as she watched it land a in a parking lot nearby.

"Now your family will get to watch, how fun." Kendra whispered into Alan's ear. Alan tensed as he watched his family come running over only to be stopped by the police. It was a strange site. The ghosts didn't even bother to move, they stood in the same spot whether an alive person was standing there or not. A strange cold breeze blew through and Alan wasn't the only one to shiver. Kendra literally shook behind him as the breeze turned into an all out freezing wind. Kendra faltered in confusion and fear and Alan took it all as a sign that now was the time to take action. Taking a deep breath he elbowed Kendra in the groin hard before dropping to the ground the second she loosened her grip. The next minute was a blur, a gun shot rang out near him followed by tons more in the distance. At the same time a sharp pain could be felt in Alan's side. Tin Tin and Fermat were screaming and there was the sound of a grunt then something big dropping hard to the cooling ground, followed by utter silence.

Alan hesitantly looked around, but stopped at the site of Kendra laying on her stomach face, facing hi. A single bullet in her forehead left her eyes wide open staring lifelessly in surprise at him. Alan could see the exit wounds of several bullets across her chest and stomach each with a gruesome amount of blood surrounding them. Alan felt his stomach turn before he turned to vomit into the grass. Suddenly all Alan wanted to do was go as far away from here as possible. Home, he wanted to go home. He wanted to know how Tin Tin and Fermat were but he could not take his eye off of hers. Jeff took care of the problem the second he got passed the police and to his son. Turning Alan to face the other direction he cuffed his sons face in his hands relived to see Alan alive and awake. His son was still alive, at that moment that was the only thing that mattered in the world. Alan finally got a glimpse of his two best friends who were still sitting in the same spot eyes wide in utter horror, staring at the fallen body they had horrifically had to watch die violently. Kendra was a monster but none should ever have to see something like that.

It was nothing like the movies. At least no movie they had ever snuck into, so that there parents did not know they were seeing a forbidden R movie. Tin Tin let a sob escape as paramedics and police surrounded them blocking there view of the dead murderer now covered by a black tarp. The two sobbing friends were helped up and onto a gurney, a medic saying something about shock.

Alan began to feel again as a medic was asking him questions. A stabbing pain in his back and side could suddenly be felt. Alan looked at the medic leaning over him talking to him but being ignored then to his father.

"Why does my back hurt so much?" Alan asked. To his annoyance a C-Collar was placed over his neck.

"Mr. Tracy, please don't move you might have a spinal injury. Let us move you." Alan really was annoyed now.

"No, I don't think I do, I think I have been shot!" Alan exclaimed but didn't move just in case. The paramedic team rolled him carefully onto his side to look for the reason blood was pooling under the boy. Jeff looked stricken at the word spinal injury. All he had been thinking about when he rolled Alan over was making him look in a different direction. He had not thought that maybe he might me further injuring his son. What if he had paralyzed his own son!

"Your right, you were shot, but it looks like a graze wound. Nothing a few stitches can't fix." A green eyed medic stated. Alan only rolled his eyes, he didn't care about what kind of wound it was, it still really hurt. They rolled him onto a hard plastic backboard and strapped him down to it.

"I really don't need this! Just patch me up and let me go home!" Alan stated starting to feel cloister phobic.

"Are you refusing care, young man?" A new medic with brown eyes asked as they lifted him on to a gurney of his own.

"He most certainly is not!" Jeff exclaimed. Alan merely groaned. He was placed in the same ambulance as his two friends. The room was tight, but they were together. Both were wrapped in dark brown wool blankets, and Alan randomly noticed that it was back to being hot outside. He also belatedly noticed that the ghosts were gone. Maybe they had gotten to go home. He hoped so. All thought of it stopped in it's tracks at the site of an IV line.

"Oh hell no! That will be the second bloody time today." They stuck him with the needle anyways. Alan could have sworn he heard Tin Tin giggle before the medic turned to her with one of her own. Fermat only paled a little more. It was Alan's turn to grin at the site.

"Hey Mike, what hospital are we going to?" The brown eyed medic yelled into the front.

"Thought I would forgo the wait and just let Doc Robinson take a look at them at Chelsea's Charity." Mike yelled back.

"NO!" All three teens yelled, but were ignored. When they pulled up to the hospital just across the street, all three were still yelling that they didn't want to be treated here. Jeff ran up to the doors having had to walk being there was no room in the ambulance with them.

"What's going on here?" He yelled. Alan, between being tied down and the thought of going back to that hospital was going in to his very first panic attack. Tin Tin had began to sob again at some point and Fermat had brought his knees up and was rocking back a forth, leaning slightly against Tin Tin.

"Please, please. Any other hospital..."Alan mumbled. Tin Tin and Fermat nodded a pleading look on there fearful faces.

"Why." Jeff demanded.

"K-Kendra." Fermat whispered.

Jeff stared at the scene for a moment before a dawning of understand shown upon his face.

"You couldn't go to any other hospital?" Jeff demanded. "They are in hysterics of which I have never seen from them in my life; over the mere thought of coming here and you keep going! This one does not even have an ER! Exactly what were you going to do?" Jeff was raving. The medic gulped at the look and fury that was Jefferson Tracy.

"There is a doctor here who can see them right away, where in an ER they would have to wait a long period of time before being seen." Mike spoke seemingly unfazed by Jeff. "But if that's what you want." Before Jeff could answer the doctor in mention stepped out and walked towards the ambulance.

"What's going on here?" The doctor with the name tag stating Coron spoke. Jeff sighed.

"They are scared to death of your hospital. Can you just look at them out here?" Jeff asked. "We just need to make sure they're able enough to fly home where we have perfectly capable medical facilities." Suddenly wishing he had been in the state of mind earlier to just have it done right away at the scene. The facilities on the island is a top of the line one after all.

"The doctor looked confused for a moment before sighing. He pulled out a small hand held silver device that had been developed in the year 2010 to scan for injuries. He started on Alan who was tied to the board and really wanted off, first. Scanning Alan from head to toe the doctor told the medic in the back that Alan could be released from the neck brace and backboard. Alan cheered silently in relief. If he never had to be put on one of those things again it would be too soon.

"He will need to have the graze cleaned and patched up, a few stitches may need to be in order. He's in shock so he will need to be watched carefully." Dr. Coron told Jeff directly, who nodded. The doctor turned to scan Tin Tin and Fermat. "They are both in shock as well." Jeff nodded as well. He wanted them home as of yesterday.

The Tracy jet came and picked them up after they had given there statement to the police and FBI. Other then that not a peep was heard from the three and even the statement had been short, concise and quiet. Wrapped in brown wool blankets they sat in the back of the jet leaning against each other. Their family cast them worried looks as they took off for home. Random conversation starters were thrown out at the teens but were all ignored. Finally almost fifteen minutes until scheduled landing; Alan made the first peep of the three, of which of course no one heard but the three.

"Well, that failed spectacularly." The three looked at each other and began to laugh hysterically.

A/N: RR! Stay tuned for the very last chapter! Coming hopefully tomorrow! (Wed, Feb 1, 2006)


	10. Epilogue

A/N: Sorry, this is a week late, but my vacation came sooner then I thought (oh the horror) and now I am sitting on the forth floor of an office building at a desk in Colorado facing giant windows watching it snow! Now for a lot this is no big event, but where I live you see snow around every ten years, which means I have only seen it twice in my life and nothing like this! The snow at home does not stick to anything. This is so very awesome and you should feel honored that I am in here writing this instead of out there playing in the snow! G Sorry for those of you who felt the last chapter was rushed, I worked really hard trying not to let that happen, but I suppose it did. :) I may go try and fix it at some point, but with so much to do it might be awhile. Until then, here is the tenth and final chapter of The Haunted! Enjoy!

Chapter Ten: Epilogue

Alan stopped short as his two best friends and family stepped into an overgrown clearing where the blackened remains of foundation stood, burnt beds strewn here and there as well as other various items slightly singed and worn from age and time spent in the elements.

"This was is, there's the tree..." Alan trailed off in complete confusion. It was disorienting not to see the building there. He was holding hands with Tin Tin, Fermat stood to the other side of him looking around. He had finally described everything that had happened on the long flight back to his old school then on the even longer it seemed walk to find the old hospital. It was now officially one year since the capture and death of Kendra, and Alan was finally feeling comfortable enough to explain this portion of the adventure, or nightmare; however you looked at it; to his friends. He remembered it as if it had only happened yesterday, yet bits were missing that would more then likely never be found. For some reason this did not bother Alan at all, and it felt good to let his story known even if it was only to his girl friend and best friend.

Alan had not planned on ever coming back, he had never dreamed of it, nor was he going to ever really tell anyone of his time in the woods, but then an unexplainable need washed over him. The need to see it one more time, the need to go back. He had argued with his father about being allowed to go back for a full three months, finally winning with a good, "I need closer, dad." So it was agreed that he could go back, but not alone. It would be another full week before they had everything planned out and set up to go. Alan wasn't sure if anyone but himself and his two best friends noticed that this was the anniversary of Kendra's final stand.

Alan leaned into Tin Tin and smiled. God he loved her, he couldn't help but smile every time he saw her which was a lot. The three were official Thunderbirds and the first team, trained to work alone but mostly together for operations. Tin Tin smiled back and whispered into his ear.

"Alan, when should we tell our family that are engaged?" Alan looked up at her and grinned.

"You would think they would have noticed the rings by now. So much for observance." Alan laughed still talking in a whisper. Fermat, who was there when it happened and got to hear about the whole thing from both friends only laughed at there antics. (The family finds out in one week at a International Rescue Success Party.) (Alan and Tin Tin get married in four months, followed quickly by the realization that she is pregnant with there first babies.) (Twins) (A girl and a boy) (The first of many children.)

Stepping over a large fallen tree the three sat down on it's trunk and just looked around in wonder. To his word, Jeff despite being raving mad at the three teens, had let them home school so that they could devote as much time to Thunderbird training as they could. To his shock, Fermat had to be talked into not going back to Warton, where he had been accepted into the BRAIN team. (That's okay, he will star in a club such as that in Harvard) (That is where he will meet his future wife Polly) (She's a brainiac as well)

Alan watched his family as they searched for where Alan could have possibly been for that awful week, much to there utter confusion they found nothing. Meanwhile the three now adults continued to just sit and talk. Alan pointed out key features he remembered, giving his story behind them.

Evening was approaching quickly when Jeff turned towards his youngest son with a questioning look. Alan grinned and nodded, it was time to go home. He didn't know what made him do it or why, but just as they stepped out of the clearing he felt the sudden urge to turn around. Turning he gasped loudly. His family was to far ahead to hear him and kept walking, but his two best friends standing next to him did and quickly turned themselves.

There, in the middle of the clearing stood the hospital, just as tall and foreboding as Alan remembered it. His friends eyes were as wide as Alan's as they just stared. Movement caught their eye to the right and the ghosts of the children walked out to stand facing the trio in front of the building. Something was different about the ghosts though, they seemed clearer...cleaner maybe. Alan smiled at them and waved, some waved back, but all were smiling.

A slight cooling breeze blew and for a moment they thought they heard the wind whisper 'Thank you' but it was so faint none would be sure until they found there voice hours later. The sun seemed to cut through the trees making the clearing extremely bright and then they were gone. Standing in it's place was the dark empty clearing once again. The three just stood there for a good ten minutes eyes wide, it wasn't until a hand on there shoulders was felt that they snapped out of it with a jump.

"You guys okay?" Scott asked, looking at them worriedly. They had gotten fairly far when they realized they were missing three people. After swallowing a dose of panic the family had raced back towards the clearing only to find the three standing at the edge looking back in. The three seemed to be in a bit of shock and did not answer any questions as there family surrounded them and herded them back towards the school and their jet. A since of da-ja-vu hit Jeff as he slowly came to the realization of exactly what day it was. Thinking this must be what was going on with the 'kids' he left them alone.

Sitting in the same exact spot they had coming home a year ago, the three looked at each other and grinned. There mission was accomplished, the ghosts had gone home.

The End.


End file.
